The CatLike Alchemist
by whats-up-people
Summary: Mustang asks a favor from the Elrics. in return they get unlimited access to the libary. all they have to do is help his younger sister. simple, right?
1. Kitten in the rain

The Cat-like Alchemist

Edward Elric scoffed as he walked down the sidewalk leading to Central HQ. "Why did Mustang call us in so quickly? We have other things to do!" Ed pouted angrily.

Alphonse sighed. "I'm not sure Ed, the colonel seemed…urgent, didn't he?"

"He probably just wants us to take control of another east city or something like that." Edward said disregarding Al's comment.

Al sighed again and looked over by an out-of-place tree. A rare sight to see in such a concrete jungle. The rain was pouring down and Ed was a bit cranky because his metal limbs wear feeling sore. Al stared at what was under the tree.

It was a girl, about Ed's age; she had a big, baggy, gray hat on, long charcoal hair and eyes. She had baggy jeans and a black, loose t-shirt with sleeves that fell past her shoulders. She kept looking around worriedly. Each time she would attempt to venture out into the rain, but each time she got wet she would recoil back under the tree. She shivered and hugged her self for warmth.

Al strayed from his brother to walk over to the girl. "Al? Hey, where yah going?" Ed shouted. Al walked up to the girl. She was immediately intimidated by his size.

"Eh?" she had a soft child-like voice. Alphonse broke off a branch of the tree and put it over a transmutation circle he'd just drawn. A flash of blue light blinded those around it, but quickly disappeared and was a mediocre umbrella. Alphonse picked it up and handed it to her.

"Sorry, it's not very good. I don't have enough materials to make a nice one."

The girl slowly took it in her hands. "Uh…thank you. So…you're an alchemist?"

"Uh-huh." Al nodded.

"Wow, so am I." The girl smiled. Al noticed that she had a necklace. It had the silver pocket watch attached to it.

He froze. "Geh! Y-you're a state alchemist?" She nodded.

"Uh-huh. I'm the cat-like alchemist. I passed because I had good reflexes and speed." She nodded, agreeing with herself. "Thank you for helping me. I was on my way to Central HQ and it started to rain."

"Ha-ha, guess you're more cat like then the name gives you."

She laughed. "More than I'd like it to." They both laughed.

Ed walked over, "Al, we have to get moving. We're gonna be late."

"Since when did you care about being on time?"

"Since when did you not?" Ed snapped, Al sighed.

"Ed, she's heading over to HQ too. Mind if she comes along?"

"Huh? Really? What for?"

"I'm going to see my big brother! He's an alchemist too." She said happily.

"Well, I guess there's no reason for you not too." Ed shrugged and started to walk again.

The girl walked close to Alphonse. "So why are you guys going?"

"Ed's boss called him in. He's a state Alchemist too."

"Really? At such a young age?" She said with awe on her face.

"How old are you?" Al asked wondering.

"Well, I'm…15..."

"You're a state alchemist at a young age."

She laughed. "I suppose so."

"Ed is the 'Fullmetal Alchemist'." Al said. She perked up.

"Oh! Right! The hero of the people, right?"

Ed smirked at his popularity. 'Careful, you might just give him a bigger head than he already does.' Al thought to himself.

"The shortest to ever graduate, right?"

Al snickered.

"THE YOUNGEST!" Ed emphasized.

The girl yelped at her apparently massive, mistake. "S-s-sorry!" she stuttered almost loosing grip on the umbrella.

Ed crossed his arms and started to storm off again. Al laughed.

"It's ok. Ed's a little sore about his height." the girl nodded. She perked up as if realizing something.

"May I ask you your names?"

"Oh, I'm Alphonse Elric, and that's Edward."

"Cool! I'm Max." Ed looked over his shoulder.

"Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Is it short for something?" Al said looking down at her.

"No."

"…Ok, then…"

"Ah, we're here!" Max sang happily.

The guards all let them pass without hesitation. Max turned to one of the guards as he flinched.

"Thank you."

He stood up straight. "No problem at all ma'am!"

She smiled and laughed a little. Both the Elrics wondered about the guard's behavior.

When they got inside Max closed the umbrella and gently shook some of the rain off. She smiled and handed the umbrella to Al.

"Oh, you can keep it if you want." Al said.

She smiled, "thank you".

'Awww…her smile looks like a kitten's.' he thought.

They started to walk their own ways, except for the fact that they were the same. Ed and Al noticed that the farther they walked; Max didn't turn any corners or go down separate hallways. They finally got at Mustang's office. Max knocked on the door.

"Hey, Max…who is your brother, anyways?" Ed asked with resentment. "Come in." a low voice said that could only belong to one person. The door swung open. "Hi, big brother!"

End of Ch. 1


	2. Suicide mission?

The Neko Alchemist Ch.2

Mustang put down his paperwork to look at his guest. "Ah, Max. I see you've already met the Elrics."

"Yah. Are they the one's who are going to help me? Because if not…this was kinda…pointless."

Mustang stood up. "Fullmetal, I have a…mission for you."

"That's what you called me down here for? I was already on one. A POINTLESS one, as a matter of fact!"

"Well, for this mission, if you succeed I'll grant you unlimited access to the Central libraries."

"No way, are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." Roy replied flatly.

Max practically skipped over to Mustang, standing firmly by his side.

"As you may have guessed, this is my younger sister. Well, one of them at least; Max, Mustang. She was just recently granted the state alchemist license, for agility, and feline like reflexes. However, there's a problem to all of this."

Ed eyed him. "What kind of problem?"

"…she's a chimera."

Ed and Al jumped to their feet while Max just stared out the window.

"Are you serious?" Ed said eyeing Max.

"Didn't I just say I was?" Mustang said flatly, he turned to Max. "Hey, Max, why don't you get something to eat in the cafeteria? I bet you're starving."

Max smiled a bit melancholy. "Sure…" she walked out of the office and closed the door behind her.

Mustang sighed and leaned back in his chair. "A few years ago, Max was kidnapped. The people were some crazed alchemists who wanted to improve the military through genetic alteration. Basically, combining them with animals to make them stronger. We eventually found the hide out and raided the place. There were over 15 people dead, and some weren't even recognizable. You can probably guess that Max was fused with a cat."

Al perked up. "Is that why she wears a hat? Does she have cat ears?"

"…no. well, not exactly. They're her normal ears, but they're a bit pointed at the cartilage."

Edward eyed him. "So what do you want us to do? I thought that once a person was fused with something, you can't separate them."

Mustang folded his hands and rested his head on them. "Actually, there have been several cases of separating chimeras…"

Ed looked at him. Basically giving him a look that said, 'why-the-hell-did-you-not-tell-me?' "So why don't you just go ask one of those alchemist to help you?"

"You think the military will just fix her then send her on her merry way? They're going to take her and haul her off to some lab. I figured that since you have you're brother in a somewhat similar situation; you'd be obligated to help me. Besides…everyone who has ever committed a successful separation has died."

End of Ch.2


	3. Cat like reflexes

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 3

"D-died? what do you mean by that?" Ed stuttered taken back slightly. Was Mustang sending him on a suicide mission?!

"Most of the alchemist who were ever successful on separating chimeras have either died of old age, accident, or a transmutation gone bad. Look, I'm not asking you to actually _preform_the transmutation, just to find some information on how too and escort her around. She has a tendency to wander off." Mustang walked over to his desk and sat in his chair, looking directly at the Elric brothers. "Are you two up to the task?"

Edward smirked. "Of course, colonel bastard."

Mustang put on his trademark smirk as well. "Excellent." Mustang pulled out a good medium sized stack of papers and went through a few sheets. "My suggestion is that you should check out Central's Main library. they might have a few useful tips there." Mustang held out the papers to Edward. "And try to keep this quiet, Fullmetal. Otherwise, I'll make sure you'll never be able to access the library ever again." Mustang said the threat with a smile but had a dark aura seemingly to float only around him.

Edward snatched the heavy pieces of papers out of Mustang's hand. "Fine, fine. Whatever." He bowed quickly and dragged Alphonse out with him. "Come on, Al. We have some research to do." Edward said while closing the door behind him. They both began to walk down the hallway to the cafeteria to find Max. Ed quickly looked over his shoulder back at the colonel's door. "jeez, I still don't see why HE can't be the one to look all these leads up! She IS his brother anyways."

Alphonse looked at Ed. If his face could move, it would be serious. "You know his goal, brother. He can't afford to be caught with a chimera-of-a-sister."

Edward rolled his eyes. "What~ever. Let's just get this all over with. we have things to do." Ed began to walk faster, leaving Alphonse behind a few feet.

Al sighed and only confused himself trying to understand his older brother.

-------------------------------------------------------

Edward and Alphonse saw Max all by herself drinking a poor quality drink. Well, it WAS the cafeteria's food after all. Her baggy hat practically hid her face from the world and just sat there, as if she was in a daze. She immediately snapped out of her trance when she saw Edward and Alphonse. She waved happily and gestured them to sit. They both made their way through the crowd of people and sat down. Max smiled Happily and leaned forward towards them. "So where are we going first? Are we going to the library?"

Ed looked at her strangely. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Max shrugged. "Lucky guess, I suppose."

"Uh-huh... anyways we're going to leave tomorrow morning, so you better get packing." Ed said with a bit of force.

"OK. cool. so tell me about yourselves."

"Huh?"

"Well, if I'm going to travel with someone I might as well know who they are, right?"

"Oh...well..."

The three chatted for a few minutes before they got interrupted. A soldier was walking by laughing with his friend and he tripped over his own feet and spilled a full glass of water on Max. The girl immediately hissed at the man and dug her nails into the table. Her nails left permanent indents into the soft, wooden table and Max's pupils dialated, creating a demonic Aura around her. She soon realized the terrified faces around her and began to calm down.

_It's ok...it's just water. water can't hurt you, ok? You're ok Max..._

Al stood up. "Are you ok, Max?"

She stood up as well, a bit frantic. "Y-eah, of course I'm ok! i'll just go see big brother for a change of clothes." She said and fast walked away before they could say anything else. Both Ed and Al were left with bewildered looks on their faces. Max stumbled down the empty hallway, which was a pretty rare event itself. She looked down at her hands, she had a few splinters in her fingertips. She slowly pulled a few of them out, wincing and the pain.

_Damn, I overreacted again...crap._

She looked down the hallway and at her brother's door.

_I can't wait to go back to normal...that way...big brother won't be ashamed of me anymore._

End of Ch. 3


	4. Missing

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 4

Max busted through the door with a big smile on her face. "Big brother! Do you have a change of clothes? Some soldier was being careless and poured water on me!"

Mustang sighed. "Well, we may have a spare uniform in your size somewhere..."

"Aw...those are so stiff and uncomfortable..." She said pouting.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Mustang said sighing his name on another piece of paperwork and putting it in the "done" pile.

"Nothing, I guess......useless brother..." She mumbled.

A vein popped in Mustang's head. "Look, either wear the uniform and get over your comfort issues, or go home and get some new clothes to wear."

"But, I don't have a ride!"

"Not my problem."

"Can't Ms. Hawkeye drive me?" She asked the blond woman standing right by Mustang's side. When Hawkeye first started spending so much time with her brother, Max had grown rather envious. She would be cold towards the blond and even go as far as pulling pranks on the poor woman to make her leave. However, as time went on Riza and her became friends and had fun teasing her older brother, and poking fun at his uselessness and procrastination.

"Hawkeye is needed here." Mustang stated flatly, putting down another sheet of paper.

"Hnn..." Max pouted. "Fine, I don't need a ride. Walking is stupid anyways!"

Max walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Mumbling something about someone being a jerk and completely useless.

Hawkeye turned to face Mustang. "So, is she going to get new clothes, or get the uniform?"

Mustang smirked, "I can never tell." Roy stared at the wooden door. "However, whatever her choice is...will Fullmetal be able to look after her?"

Riza rolled her eyes. He was going to make this whole thing a test for Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole building of Central HQ was shaking. "GAH! WHERE THE HECK IS SHE?!?!" Edward shouted to no one in particular. "NO ONE HAS SEEN HER FOR HOURS!"

"It's only been a half hour, Ed," Alphonse reasoned.

"IT MIGHT AS WELL BE FOR DAYS!!! YOU KNOW WHAT MUSTANG'S GONNA SAY?! 'Oh, so you lost my favorite sister in only a half hour? Good job Fullmetal, no more library for you! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" Edward ranted in his worst Mustang voice.

"Ed..." Al groaned. "She probably just went home to find a new change of clothes."

"Well, them Mustang's gonna be an ass for us not staying on top of it! And he's the one who should keep track of his own sister! And we still don't know 100% where she is!" Ed said looking under a table.

"Loose something, Fullmetal?"

The sound of Roy's pompous voice made Ed jerk up and bang his head on the table. "OW!"

Ed rubbed a bump on his head. "No, Colonel bastard."

"I see...then, where's Max? I haven't seen her recently."

Ed and Al flinched.

"Oh, Max had to use the bathroom."

"Oh, Max had to go get a drink."

Ed and Al exchanged glances.

Ed shook his hands dismissively. "Uh, Max had to go get a drink, but then realized that she had to use the bathroom and she just left." Ed stuttered.

Roy raised a brow at the pathetic excuse that his subordinate just gave him. It was obvious it was a total lie that was thought up on the spot.

Mustang was just about to say something but, when the sound of Max's voice filled the now empty cafeteria, he stopped.

Max came in with a wide smile that was suppressed to thin line. She was dancing and walking to her own voice, singing; "...I got to keep on movin'! Ain't nobody gonna break my stride! Nobody's gonna slow me down! Oh, no! I've got to keep on movin'! Ain't nothing gonna break my stride! I'm running and I won't touch ground! Oh, No! I've got to keep on movin'!-"

"Max!" All three of the men said at the same time.

Max, surprised by the sudden outburst jumped a few feet in the air. "W-What? What I do?"


	5. Useless library

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 5

"Max, where exactly were you?" Mustang said with a smirk aimed towards Edward.

"Huh? Oh, uh, I was just at the bathroom." She smiled.

"Huh?" All three of the men said.

"Yeah, I told Edward that I was goin' to run home to change then come back so that we could go to the library. I just had to stop by the bathroom just now."

Edward perked up. "_SEE COLONEL,_ I knew exactly where she was."

Mustang rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you did, Fullmetal. Well, see you three later. Good bye, Max."

"Bye big brother!" Max said giving him a tight hug. Mustang reluctantly gave one back.

Mustang left the room leaving the three alone.

"Heh, nice to see Mustang to have a human side to him. Good job, Max! Thanks for covering!" Ed said with a wide smile.

"Huh?"

"But how did you know that I told him that you were in the bathroom?"

"What do you mean, Ed? I DID tell you I was going home."

"Huh? No you didn't. You completely disappeared on us!"

"But...then who did I talk to? I swear I told you."

"..."

Everything fell silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Elric brothers stood before the front doors of the library. Edward had his hands on his hips and was tapping his foot furiously. "Damn it! where is she?! She was supposed to be here a half hour ago!"

Alphonse just sighed and looked around. "Ah, there she is!" Al pointed out from down the sidewalk. Max was stumbling all over the place, still half asleep. When she finally reached them she yawned.

"Where the hell have you been?! We can't get any information without you! And where the hack is you're suitcase?!" Ed shouted.

"...Uh...I was sleeping, and I don't see why I need a suitcase...we're just at the library..."

"Yes, but if we find any leads we're gonna have to go out and look for them." Ed said looking at Max. It was as if she was looking right through him. "Hey are you even listening?!" Max shut her eyes slumped over on Ed's shoulder, asleep.

"H-Hey! Wake up!" Ed shouted.

Alphonse laughed. "I guess she's not a morning person."

"It's 10:30 in the morning! If she's not up by now, she must not go to bed until 3 in the morning!"

**A/N I go to bed at 10 and can sleep until lunch time the next day T.T;**

"Well, maybe she didn't sleep last night..." Al guessed.

"Whatever," Ed said dragging Max's body with him, "We're getting into the library right now."

"Ed! don't drag Max around like that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER...

Alphonse poked his head out behind a book shelf with book in his hand. the book was pink and has a cute kitten (somewhat resembling Max) on the front. "Hey, brother look at this! It says that cats can sleep up to 18 hours a day! And they tend to be nocturnal animals so that's why Max is so sleepy right now!"

"Al...you do realize that Max isn't really a cat...right?"

"Of course! ...Cats fall asleep in a place that feels 'safe' and the right temperature. (Example somewhere cool when it's hot out and some where warm when it's cold out.) Max seems to fall dead on her feet when she gets tired."

"Al...put back the book." Ed said flatly, somewhat scared of his brother's obsession of cats...or anything cat like.

If Alphonse could've frowned, he would've. "But..."

"Put it back, Al." Edward said reaching for another chimera book.

Al looked around to see if anyone was looking in his direction. Luckily, there weren't many people at the library today. Alphonse quickly hid the book inside his armor and place a $20 bill between the books on the shelf. There was no way he could ever STEAL the book.

Al walked over to his brother and a sleeping Max. "Find anything good, brother?"

"No! Nothing! All these books say is how to create a chimera, not how to separate one."

Alphonse would've frowned if he could've. "And we have to make sure it's a completely right equation. Or else..."

Ed's breath got caught in his throat. "Y-yeah..." Ed never truelly got over...her...death. "Nina..."

A sudden sound made them both jump.

Max Yawned, "Ugh... hey, how'd I get here?"

A vein popped in Edward's head "We've been here for over an hour! You even walked here by yourself!"

"Oh...did I?"

"YES!"

"I see... so did you guys find anything good?"

"No, And it wouldn't kill you to help us out!" Ed shouted. how did he get away with yelling in a library?

"Ah, but I can't really understand all those equasions..."

"Huh? But, you're a state alchemist." Al said, confused.

"Yeah, because I'm fast and Big brother pulled a few strings for me. I only know basic alchemy, not what you guys are getting into. Why did you think big brother hired you two? If I knew this kind of stuff I could get it on my own."

"I guess you have a point..." Al said.

"Now that I think about it...I can just as useless as my big brother..." Max gloomed.

All three of them laughed. Well, the Two brothers did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this whole trip was pointless." Ed said outside the library, stretching.

"Not completely. We got a lead in Eastern City." Alphonse reasoned.

"Yeah, the next train leaves in a half hour. We'll get some tickets." Ed said yawning.

"Eh?! But, i don't have a change of clothes!" Max said worriedly.

"WE TOLD YOU TO BRING A SUITCASE!" Edward shouted.

"No problem! We'll just run by my house real quick!" She said smiling.

"We could just meet you at the station." Al reasoned with the energetic girl.

"Oh, come on Al," Ed said with a smirk. "And miss the perfect chance to see Mustang's house? And possibly everything he doesn't want his colleagues to see?"

"How are we related?!" Al shouted in his head.

"Really, it's no problem. I'll be super quick!" Max said with a bright smile.

"Ok." Alphonse caved.

They all were just a block away from Mustang's house when all three were chatting happily. When they turned a corner, Max screamed.


	6. Instinct

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 6

Max had screamed a high pitched noise that could've shattered nearby glass. Before anyone could even react Max had climbed up on Alphonse's shoulders, clinging to his armor shoulder spikes, trembling.

"Eh?!" Alphonse was surpised at Max's sudden reaction. It was the first time he gave someone a piggyback ride. "Max, What's wrong?"

Max pointed to the new form before them. "Help me Alphonse! It's gonna eat me! You're big, scare it away!" Max made gestures with her arm in a frantic 'shoo, go away' motion, and her voice sounded like an angry kitten. "GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY!"

Ed and Alphonse gazed at the stray dog before them. It was medium sized, grey, and looked totally uninterested with the world.

Edward bursted out laughing. "You're terrified of _that_?! HaHAHAHA!"

"Sh-Shut up! Just look at it! That completely idiotic look in it's eyes! That stupid creature would chase it's own tail for hours never realizing it was attached to it's rear end! It's dumb, it drools over everything and are complete savages! They are way to forward and are social idiots! They'd walk up to a total stranger without knowing who they were or what they do!"

**A/N no offense to any dog lovers. (I own one too, I'm for dogs too! ^^;)**

"You were pretty friendly with us." Alphonse said, trying to make sense of the situation.

"To tell the truth, you two scared the heck outta me when I first saw you."

The two brothers sweat dropped a little.

"B-But when you two were so nice, I kinda trusted you! Well, at least Alphonse, Ed still kinda scares me sometimes..."

The dog barked one monotoned noise and Max shrieked and held onto Alphonse tighter. "Make it go away..." She said like a helpless child afraid of the dark.

Alphonse let out a soft laugh. "Don't worry Max. The dog can't get you way up here."

All three continued walking on, Max the only on glaring and swatting at at the dog.

'Is she hissing?' Alphonse thought for a second.

When they got at the end of the sidewalk Max stuck her tongue out at the dog. "Heh, did you see that stupid mutt? Wagging it's tail like it was nothing! Oh, it was just asking for it, the stupid beast!"

Ed eyed Max confused. "Ok, now you lost me, Max."

"Huh? Oh, the dog didn't come off as aggressive to you?"

"Not even a little." Ed said bluntly.

"...Oh..."

"I think I have an explanation." Al said as if he was a teacher. "Wagging tails mean two totally different things with cats and dogs. With dogs it means happiness or excitement. With cats it means displeasure, anger, or even hostility. So while a dog wags it's tail a cat usually sees it as a threat. And I can explain why she chose me to climb up and run away from the dog. When threatened by a dog or any other threat they usually resort to higher places, for example a tree. Not only can they see what's going around them, and farther away, but they can also look down at the dog below."

Both Max and Ed stared at Alphonse. Max was curious while Ed looked a tad annoyed.

"You took the fricken' book, didn't you?"

Al froze, Max still on top of his shoulders. "Eh...no."

"Al!"

"Oh...we're here." Max said looking at her house.

"Huh?!" Both shouted at the sight of her home.

"This is where you live?!" Edward shouted, pointing to an apartment building.

"Yeah, what were you expecting?"

"B-but Mustang is such a high rank that he could probably afford a mansion!" Alphonse said, still surprised.

"Oh, big brother? He owns a Medium sized house. I stay here. Depending on each of my sister's interests, is where they live. They're all over the place. I wanted to live in the country side, but... big brother insisted that I stay close by. My step mom pays my regular bills while the state pays for my meals. I AM a state alchemist after all. And since I didn't want to bother anyone too much I picked a cheap place to stay."

Ed and Al were still surprised at the fact she lived in an apartment building.

"Well, let's hurry up." Max said getting down from Al's shoulders. "The train leaves soon." Max started to walk into the building with Ed and Al following close behind her.

---------------------------------

Max lived on the 6th floor, now Max's apartment did not have any elevators. So they had to walk up 6 flight of stairs. By the time they reached her room, Ed was already to the point of exhaustion. Al had to practically carry him.

"Ok, here we are!" Max said with a smile as she opened her door.

Ed and Al peered into her home. It was rather clean except some food was left out, and her pj's were scattered on the floor. She had a book case filled with basic alchemist books and manga. They even saw a treadmill.

**A/N they were invented in the 1800's ^^;**

"Do you work out a lot, Max?"

"Huh? Oh, well sometimes I get a huge burst of energy, and I'll just wanna run all over the place."

Ed put his hands on his hips. "The way you sleep, you'd think you'd never have any energy at all."

"Shut up! Max shouted. "I'm just a very tired person!"

"Right...well, get your stuff packed. We have to go soon."

"Ok, Ok." She said happily. "Be out in a second. Make yourself at home."

Max went into the other room as Al sat on her couch and Ed went through her alchemy books. There wasn't anything there that he didn't already know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N HOORAY FOR SPRING BREAK! I GET MORE TIME TO WRITE! ^^**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**SakuraDagger15: I know what you mean, I'm almost always tired too. ^^; I either oversleep or don't get enough. ; **


	7. Not so innocent

The cat like alchemist

Ch. 7

Max was getting only a few pairs of clothes in her suitcase. How far away could they travel, really? Probably not very far. She was going all over her room searching for future things to wear. Then when her gaze skimmed over something, she frowned. She picked up small, pocket size, brown book. It was old and worn down, the pages would probably rip very easily. She held the little book in her hands, and didn't dare say a word.

Edward put back a book about basic transmutation just as Max was coming out. "Ok! Let's go!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Finally!" Edward shouted.

"Shut up! I didn't take that long!"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just go."

All three left the room, Max locked it behind them and they started to head down the stairs.

Around the 4th floor they all heard someone shouting.

Max looked up the stairs nervously. About half of a flight of stairs away was an old woman. "A-ah hahaha...Mrs. Takko... what a pleasure it is to see you-"

"Don't give me that! I want my money now!"

"I'll give it to you later! I promise! I am a girl of my word!"

"Then what are you doing with that suitcase?" The old woman said with an evil aura around her.

"Uh...well, you see...RUN FOR IT!!!!" Max shout frantically, running down the stairs, her suitcase high in the air.

She was already on the second floor when the rest of them began running after her.

Halfway to the train station the female landowner ran out of breath, leaving her behind and Max was nowhere to be found.

The two brothers looked around.

"Maybe she's already at the train station?" Al guessed.

"Damn it! We don't have time for this!" Edward shouted.

The second they walked by a dark alley they were pulled in by someone lurking in the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A hand covered up Edward's mouth to prevent him from talking or shouting. "Shhhh! Quiet Ed... the landlady still might be around..." Ed knew right away who it was.

Ed tore himself away from Max's grip. "Max, why is the Landlady chasing you?" He asked irritated.

"Ummm...let's just say...uh, I love to play poker...a lot." She said stuttering from both being embarrassed and nervous.

"You're not old enough to gamble!" Edward shouted.

"I'm not old enough to drive either, but that never stopped me before."

"What?!?!"

"Oh, look at the time. I have to catch a train. Good bye!"

"Don't talk to us as if we're one of the people you owe money to!" Ed shouted running after the girl. Alphonse followed slowly behind.

The train was just leaving when the three arrived. They literally had to jump on the train to make it.

Finally being able to relax, they paid for seats on board and went to a few empty ones.

"Haa...That was fun!" Max said happily.

"That was complete chaos!" Edward shouted. "How much money do you owe that old woman, anyways?!"

"Only 1000 sens."

"1000?!"

"Yeah, I had an off day. Usually I'm pretty good at poker... I'm not too bad at slots either." She said with a Mustang like smirk.

_'So they ARE related.' _Ed and Al thought.

"Yeah, big brother's way worse than me though. He still owes me 250,000 sens all together."

The Elrics stared in awe. Ed's face twisted into an evil smirk. "So Mustang's bad at poker...Heh, heh...I'll have to remember that."

"Ed..." Alphonse groaned.

Max laughed and then yawned.

"How can you be tired after all this?!" Ed shouted.

"Eh... heck if I now. Wake me up when we get near Eastern city."

"You already slept in, and at the library, how much more do you need, you're not listening..."

Max was already asleep laying down on her side.

"Annoying girl!" Ed shouted a whisper.

**A/N if that makes any sense ^^;**

Ed sat back in his seat. "Well, we have a few hours to kill, what should we do? Wanna play poker, Al?"

"No, you always win! I swear you're cheating!" Al said, a tad annoyed.

"I am not cheating!"

"Hey!" Max shouted.

The two froze at the sight of her cold stare. They began sweating bullets, Max had such a dark aura around her with a murderous gaze. "If you two would kindly be quiet, I would like to sleep...or I could go somewhere else if that suits you two better."

They both shook there heads furiously. "No! That's ok!"

Max closed her eyes and a sweet smile soon returned to her face.

_'She was extremely nice a minute ago! Does she have an inner demon or something?!'_

About an hour later Max woke up in a daze, still half asleep. She Yawned and looked around, Ed and Al were no where to be found. "Ha? Hey, Ed? Al? Where are you guys?" She looked down both ways of the aile still no Ed, or Al were there. "Eh...that's ok, they'll be right back I now they will. They wouldn't ditch me..."

A Half hour later...

"Those jerks! They totally ditched me!" She shouted. "Wait, there's no way we're in Eastern city yet...Wait, how long was I asleep?! Oh, what if they don't come back for me?! I have a horrible sense of direction!"

She bit the end of her thumb nail, nervous. "I'll be mad if they don't come back!" She shouted at no one. Some other train riders looked over at the frantic, yelling, girl.

"What are you all looking at?! Can't a girl have a break down and not be stared at?!"

Max sat back in her chair with an angry sigh. "Jerks..."

"Whose a jerk?"

"Everybody! Especially Ed...ah..Ed! Alphonse! You're back!"

"Yeah," Ed said holding a tray of food. "We just went to get some lunch. How am I a jerk?!"

"Oh...umm...Wait this train doesn't have food service?"

"Nah, it's the self serve kind." Al explained.

"Ah, I see."

"We got you something, too." Al said holding out a tray.

Max stared in surprisement. Not just because they brought her food and were thinking of her, but because everything on the tray was everything a cat would eat. Milk, fish, and a salad was all nicely arranged on the tray.

**A/N wow, what a nice train with all sorts of food... how unrealistic for the 1900's =_=;**

**P.S cat's like to eat grass, so i compared grass to a salad. yeah.**

_'...They do know, I'm not 100% cat right?'_She thought and sweatdropped. _'Whatever, it all looks good to me-' _Max reached out for the tray but Edward swiped it out of Alphonse's hands before she got to it. "Huh?"

"Now exactly why am I a jerk?" He asked holding the food hostage until he got an answer.

"Well, for starters, you stole my food away from me." Max said dryly.

"You know what I mean!"

"Eh...no... I can't say I do." She said with an innocent smile.

"Yes you do!" Ed said furiously.

"Fine! I thought you guys ditched me!" She said and tried to grab the tray away from him. However Ed extended his arm and held Max back. She reached for her food, but alas, it was just out of her reach.

"What do you mean you thought we ditched you?"

Max blushed. _'Ah...crud...Excuse! Excuse! I need an excuse! Or maybe...distraction?'_

"Look!" She said pointing past Edward's head, behind him.

"...How dumb do you think I am?"

Max sweatdropped, _'Ah, didn't work...didn't think it would...'_ "Um...I'm serious? Look?"

"...A, no."

"Ok, ok I thought you guys ditched me."

"Why did you think that we would ditch you"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time, and besides you guys took so long."

"The line was long, sorry."

"Oh, I'm not complaining! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to doubt you."

"Max..."

"....MINE!" She shouted as she snatched the food away from Edward. "Ahahaha! Yay! Let's eat!" She said happily.

End of Chapter 7

**A/N I'm not sure if you guys noticed this yet, you probably have, but anyway: since I didn't give Max the appearance of most Cat Chimera's/ people, I gave her a more Cat like personality. When it comes to cat like appearance, Max only has pointed ears and dark eyes with pupils that may become thin sometimes. She also has pointed nails representing claws. She defiantly has a greater cat personality; As Alphonse will explain every now and then ^^; I plan to bring out Max's independent, solitary, and jealous side of her in the later chapters. **


	8. Services

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 8

By the time the train had reach Eastern city, Max had taken another nap and the sun had gone down.

"Well, it's too late to really do anything, Let's just get a hotel." Ed said looking up at Al.

"Yeah, that's probably best."

Max smiled. "Whatever, It's not like I'm going anywhere. I've never even been here."

"You've never been to Eastern city before?" Ed asked, curious,

"Nope, I've only been in Central. However, it's too crazy for me, I want to live and be somewhere peaceful."

"I see... Well, let's find a hotel." Edward said. They all began walking in search for a hotel. It was hard because it was fairly dark.

"Were do you guys want to live when you get older?" Max said, curious.

"Not sure." Edward replied quickly.

"Not sure? You haven't thought about once?"

"Not really."

"Well, you should. I mean what if you don't wanna do alchemy anymore? What would you do then?"

"I don't know."

"Well, don't you have a family to go back to or visit?"

"..."

"Now that I think about it, you guys are pretty young to be out alone, I'm surprised you're mom let you go out traveling all over the place. Are you're parents extremely busy like mine and Big brother?-"

"No! They're not!" Edward shouted suddenly turning around and getting close to her face. "And what's with all these questions, anyways?! You're like a five year old! Don't you ever stop asking such personal questions?!"

Max backed up a couple steps, away from Edward. "I-I'm sorry, Ed...I won't ask anymore questions...I just want to learn more stuff about you two..."

A light bulb went off in Ed's head. "That's right...because without questions we can never learn anything..."

"Huh?" Max said confused.

"Er, nothing. Sorry about the outburst, I'm just tired."

"Ok...I guess I get irritable when I'm tired too." Max smiled.

"So, Max, I need to know everything about the time you were being transformed into a chimera-"

"No." Max's voice was cold, and unnerving. Max no longer had an easy going stance, instead she stood up straight with her head hung low, clutching her suitcase.

"But, Max-"

"I SAID NO!" She shouted, her hair hiding her face. "I don't want to..."

"Look the more we know about you, the more likely we may be able to help you."

"...I don't want to remember..." She said.

"Weren't you just asking questions about us?" Edward reasoned.

"That's different." Max snapped.

"How?"

"It just is! Now leave me alone!" Max was on the edge of tears.

Ed was taken back, and didn't push it. "Ok, Max."

Alphonse walked up to them. "Why don't we look for the hotel?"

Max nodded. "Yeah."

All three continued walking, Max walked farther behind than usual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long until Max started to relax again. She was smiling and laughing as if nothing had happened. "Ah, look! A hotel with vacancy!" She said happily. "Come on guys! before they run out of rooms too!"

She ran towards the building, the brothers running after the spazzy girl.

They got a room with three beds, and walked up to their room. Almost immediately Edward left. "I have to make a phone call, I'll be right back." He said waving goodbye.

"Ok Ed, see you later! I'm going to change into my pj's." Max said grabbing her suitcase and heading into the bathroom.

"Bye, Ed." Alphonse said, knowing who Edward was going to call.

About five minutes later Max came out.

**A/N wanna see what she wore? Go here: .com/PJ_Salvage_Fresh_Cut_White_Cami_and_Pant**

"Hey, Alphonse! You know what we should do? We should call room service!"

"But, we ate on the train." Well, Ed and Max did.

"Ah, I know, but I never get to do that kind of stuff! It'll be fun!"

"If you say so."

"Yay!" Max pounced over one of the beds and laid down, dialing the phone.

"Hello?" A friendly, young female's voice came up.

"Um, hello, room service?"

"Yes, how can we help you?"

"Um, what would you recommend for desserts?"

"Ah, Well, we have 11 different kinds of cake, 5 kinds of pie, and 21 types of ice cream. I would recommend the strawberry ice cream along with the chocolate cake."

"Oh, that sounds very good! I'll have that!"

"Would you like any drinks with that?"

"Um... a tall glass of milk would be nice." She turned away from the phone. "Al, you want anything?"

"Huh? Oh, no thank you."

"...Ok." Max held the phone up to her ear. "That will be everything. Thank you."

"No problem, you're food will be up soon."

"Thanks." Max hung up the phone and turned towards Al.

"Hey, Al...How come I never see you eat?"

"I guess I haven't been hungry, lately." He lied. "What I want to know is why you haven't asked why I was in armor all the time."

"Eh." She shrugged. "I guess you have a good reason why. Ain't really any of my business...I suppose."

"Ah, Alphonse."

"Yes?"

"Pillow to the head!" Max shouted as she threw a pillow at him. The pillow did hit him, surprised, he didn't do anything.

Max was feeling playful as she threw more pillows at him then ran and hid behind the side of a bed. She kept one in each hand just in case she needed them.

Suddenly an ambush of pillows came flying towards her, if she was quick she could dodge them all. "Pillow fight!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on the conversation he was about to have. He reluctantly dialed Mustang's home number, Max had told him it earlier on the train. The phone rang a few times before Mustang picked up.

"Maes, I swear if it's about either your wife or daughter again I'm gonna-"

"Huh? No it's Ed."

"Ah, Ed, so why are you calling me at _10:45_ at night?" Mustang said with some annoyance.

"...I need to know everything about Max when she was being transformed into a chimera."

An unnerving silence fell between the two.

"...Mustang?"

"Ah...sorry. Well, what do you need to know?"

"Well, the more I know, the better I can help her. You know that."

"Yeah... Well, It was around the time when she was 13..."

Edward's eyes widened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the food came up to the room, Alphonse and Max had practical destroyed almost every pillow. The two were lucky they didn't break anything else, especially since Al was so big. Max ate her food happily. "Mmmmm, This stuff's good! I never get to eat stuff like this!"

"Don't you go out and buy your groceries?" Alphonse asked, slightly confused. "Couldn't you just get it yourself?"

"Well, it's not like I haven't tried. But big brother constantly comes over and makes sure that I don't eat anything that's 'bad' for me."

_'Ah, so Mustang's the worried brother type.' _Al could just see Mustang keeping an overprotective eye on Max, where ever she went. Whether it was the supermarket or just the library, Mustang would probably arrested anyone who got to close to his sister. _'Knowing Mustang he probably burnt them to a crisp.'_ Al said sweating bullets.

"Something wrong, Al?" Max said taking another bite of ice cream.

"No, I'm fine." He said laughing.

"Ok." She said smiling.

The door suddenly slammed opened, surprised Max threw a pillow at the intruder.

"Oh, Edward you're back." Max said evenly.

"Yeah..." Edward said prying to flat pillow off his head.

"Who'd you call? Was it your parents to say goodnight? Oh, that reminds me, I have to say goodnight to Big brother." See said bouncing off the bed and out the door. "Be back in a second!"

"See ya, Max." Edward said. He turned to Alphonse, a bit melancholy.

"So what did Mustang say?" Alphonse asked.

Edward shook his head. "Nothing good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max hummed as the phone rang. It took longer than usual for Mustang to pick up.

"Hello, big brother! I just want to say good night!"

"G-good night Max."

"...Big brother, what's wrong? You sound sad."


	9. Sensitive

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 9

Edward looked at Alphonse with a sad look. "Al, Max's extremely depressed."

"What? But Max, seems to be perfectly happy right now!"

"Around this time was when Max was kidnapped. Mustang says she might get get night terrors..."

"Is that why she's so tired during the day?"

"Maybe."

"Brother... what happened to Max?"

Edward took a deep sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nothing's wrong Max."

"Are you sure, big brother? You really sound upset." Max asked worriedly.

"I'm sure, I'm just tired, that's all."

"If you say so, big brother. Make sure to go to bed early then."

Mustang laughed a little uneasy. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"Big brother..."

"Yeah, Max?"

"I love you...I hope you sleep well."

"....You too Max..."

"Bye big brother."

"Bye, Max."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed sat on one of the beds by Alphonse. "Mustang said it was when she was about 13. He had to take her out to the supermarket with him. They got separated..."

_'That must be why he's so overprotective...He probably blames himself.'_Al thought.

"Then Max was kidnapped. Remember when Mustang said Max was kidnapped to improve the military defenses?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Max wasn't IN the military when she was 13! She just became one a few months ago."

"So why was she really kidnapped?"

"Mustang thinks it was because he was bragging about being a state alchemist. At the time, Max wanted to do everything Mustang did, she idolized him. She she went around telling everyone how she wanted to be one as well. Mustang thinks the kidnappers mistook it for her actually being in the military."

"But...he doesn't know for sure?" Al questioned him and Mustang's theory.

"No. Anyways Mustang said the kidnappers used a very unique transmutation circle, and that we can find the designs in the Eastern library."

"Brother, what happened during the time Max was held captive?"

Ed shrugged. "Only Max knows that, but she won't talk to anyone about it."

"Oh..."

"By the time Mustang showed up the kidnappers had already completed the transmutation. He didn't tell me what happened after that. All he said was that Max wasn't able to talk for a year, just last year was she able to get her voice back. The colonel didn't tell me how he did THAT either."

"And Max won't want to tell us either." Alphonse gloomed.

"...The only way to know is to find out with out them knowing." Edward said looking over his shoulder at her suitcase.

"We can't snoop around her stuff!" Alphonse shouted.

"Why not?!"

"Why not, what?" Max asked in the door way.

Both of the Elric brothers jumped, Max seemed to come out of no where.

"Oh, nothing!" Alphonse said quickly.

"Hmmm....Whatever! So Ed, how have you been?" Max asked jumping on the bed then laying upside down, her head hanging over the side.

"Fine." He said eyeing her.

"We ordered room service, you want some cake?" Max said innocently.

Edward looked over at the expensive looking piece of food. "Max...who's paying for that?"

"Huh? Oh, well, you are of course!"

"What?! Don't make other people pay for your food!"

Max, surprised, fell off the bed. "B-but I don't have any money with me!" She said, somewhat afraid of what Ed was going to do.

"Max!"

"What?! I do it to big brother all the time, and so long as it isn't junk food, he doesn't mind!" Max explained.

Ed's face quickly turned from an angry frown to a smirk. "Oh, he doesn't does he?"

"No."

About an hour later...

"Edward are you sure big brother won't mind that we bought all this food?" Max said looking at the huge amounts of food displayed over all three beds.

"Sure, I'm sure! You said that so long as it wasn't junk food, he didn't mind, right?" Edward smirked.

"Well, I guess so..." Max said unsure. "Well, lets eat." She said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Edward and Max finished eating they were really to full too do anything. Ed just went to sleep. Max, however, couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned unable to do anything about her insomnia. "Ugh...I hate this." She groaned.

"Something wrong, Max?" Alphonse asked looking over from his bed.

"Oh, no. Sorry to wake you Al."

"Oh, it's ok. You didn't."

"You have trouble sleeping too?"

"Something like that." Al said laughing a bit uneasy.

"Ah. Yeah... I always had trouble sleeping. The days go by much too fast, while the nights are much too long."

"Yeah..." Alphonse said.

"Alphonse, is your body frail? Is that why you wear a suit of armor?"

What should he say? Alphonse would rather have Max not know about him being empty inside the armor. However he didn't want to lie to her. He also didn't want to just say 'it's none of your business, stop asking.'

"Yes, my body is frail." He said.

"Ah... I see. So your kinda like me." She said almost smiling.

"Huh?"

"I get sick sometimes. Usually it's really bad and I have to take medicine that big brother gives me. My throat get extremely sore and I can't talk at all, I can't really move around on my own and I have a hard time eating. Ick, it ain't fun." She said sticking her tongue out.

Alphonse was amazed, Max was talking to him about big sick. She didn't know it, but she was telling him very important things. "So, how often do you get sick?" Alphonse asked, wanting to know more.

"Ummm, more than the average person...but not every other week. About...every other month or so?" She said unsure.

"I see, that must be a pain in the neck." He said wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Well...I think it's more trouble for big brother than it is for me." Max said, a bit sad. "I've cost him two promotions and a raise. I don't get why he cares about me so much..." Max brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them, avoiding eye contact with Al.

Alphonse sat up. "You're his sister, he loves you. And he feels terrible about getting you turned into a-"

"Don't you dare say it." Max said with an icy stare. "You can't go around saying anything you want, like you know everything."

Al didn't say anything, This side of her was terrifying, but mostly surprising.

"And if big brother really loved me, then he wouldn't have left me behind! And because of what happened, I'm now nothing more then a burden on him! He feels that he HAS TO take care of me! How is that love at all?!" Max was on the edge of tears. Alphonse was surprised she wasn't crying already.

"But, Mustang's not taking care of you because he has to...he cares about you because he wants you to know he's sorry..." Al said, a bit sad. "He doesn't want anything else bad happen to you. And he really regrets leaving you behind..."

Max just stared at him. "...Good night Alphonse." She said hiding under the covers. Max couldn't take the truth. She once heard a great quote somewhere...what was it? 'The truth will set you free, but it'll make you miserable first?' Ah, to heck with it, it didn't matter. She tried her best to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Edward and Alphonse were up and ready to go to the library, Max was still asleep.

"Come on! Get up!" Edward shouted at the foot of her bed.

"Eh...I dun wanna..." Max said hiding under the covers.

"We, can just go Ed, Max doesn't really have to come with us this time." Al reasoned.

"Sheesh, whatever! I don't care anymore! Max we'll be back in a few hours at most.

Some unintelligible sound escaped her mouth, Ed took that as an 'ok, see you soon.'

About an hour later Max woke up. "Huh? Ed? Al? Where'd you go?" When no one answered back a vein popped on Max's head. "Those jerks! They ditched me! ...Again?!"


	10. Misunderstanding

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 10

Max sulked. "What, am I annoying, or something?"

She moved under the covers and poked her head out from under them. "I guess I was pretty cold towards Alphonse. Her eyes widened and then she shot up from the bed, sending the covers flying. "EH?!?! What if they left me because they didn't want to put up with me?!"

She rushed around the room trying to look presentable for the outside world, during which she was knocking things over. Max was panting, worrying to much was making her energy drain already. She rushed out the door, hoping that she would find them somewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward yawned. They had to search through over 32 books, but they finally found the kind of transmutation circle that Max's kidnappers used. It was an old fashion circle that probably hasn't been used in decades. The way the circle worked was that, instead of fusing the two organisms 100% together, it only fused then halfway through. However, that method caused many fatalities because the host usually rejected the intruder part within a week or so. Basically the body killed half of itself. The outcome of the transmutations left a lot of the experiments extremely weak.

Edward couldn't figure out how Max survived the ordeal. Truth be told, she was small, had no muscles or body weight what so ever and only had speed to her advantage. Alphonse had told him how Max got sick a lot, probably just the after effects.

"Ed..." Alphonse started.

"Yeah?"

"The book says that since it only combines the two half way, there is a chance it separate them. But the success rate is only about 20% I'm starting to think if trying to turn Max back to normal is such a good idea..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean... She doesn't have very many deformities besides her ears, she looks completely normal besides that. The only thing that's wrong is that she get sick...that and Mustang's guilt..."

It was silent after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max traveled the unfamiliar city looking for her two friends. "Oh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." She groaned. "Maybe I should just go back to the hotel." She turned around and didn't recognized anything in her new surroundings. "Uh...which way was the hotel?" She sweatdropped. "Damn it."

He heard a bunch of people laughing on the other side of the street.

"When did they show up?" Max asked herself. "Eh, doesn't matter. Hey!" She ran across the street. She realized they were a bunch of teenagers around her age. "Do you know where my hotel is?"

All the boys quieted, then started laughing. "Huh?!" The girls rolled their eyes and scoffed at Max.

Max looked puzzled. "Huh? What are you laughing about?! I'm lost!"

They laughed even harder, "You're something!"

Max's face turned red in anger. "I don't get it! Fine, if you don't know then you're all useless!" She stormed off angry. But to her surprise, she was being followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al and Ed were back into the hotel. "Max, we're back! How 'bout we go get something...to eat?"

Max was no where to be found. Things were knocked over, the whole place was a mess, something had happened here.

Alphonse panicked, "Max's been kidnapped! ...Again!"

"What?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max was frantically running down the side walk. Somehow she'd got an even bigger crowd of people, chasing her. _'How'd this happen?!'_ Max thought to herself.

She just kept running, the crowd still chasing her. They reached outside the city like part of Eastern city and gone to dirt roads. Max found the tallest tree and climbed up it as quickly as she could. She had lost her shoes earlier before and splinters had dug into her soft feet. She went to the strongest, yet farthest from the ground, branch and sat down. She watched the crowd grow frustrated and slowly left. Apparently Max wasn't worth the effort. "What'd I even do?" She sighed. She slowly tried pull the splinter from her feet. "Ow! Of course I choose the tree with a thousand splinter sticking out of it! Damn tree!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alphonse and Edward were running around the town looking for Max. "Have you seen a girl? Kinda tall, but small. Has black hair, kinda long but shoulder length?" Edward asked.

The shopkeeper just stared at him. "A short, tall girl, with short, long, black hair?" She said bewildered at the boy's description of a missing person.

"You've seen her?" Ed said hopefully.

"No, sorry kid." She said going into the store.

The two brothers gloomed.

"We're never gonna find Max." Al said worriedly.

"Mustang's gonna kill me..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max had pulled most of the pieces of wood out of her feet. However, it had left them very sore and sensitive. Max looked around to see if anyone else was around. When the coast was clear Max used mostly her hands to slide down the tree. She froze when she heard storm clouds rolling in. "Ah, that's right. We were supposed to get a big storm today..."

Max gloomed. "Why am I such a dumbass, sometimes?!" She shouted to no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed and Al fought against the wind and rain that seemed to come out of no where. "Al, we should split up! Maybe one of us will find her first!"

"Ok, Ed! see you back at the hotel in a hour!" Alphonse shouted running in the oppisite direction from Ed.

**A/N why don't they just call Mustang? He'd have a search party in like 3 seconds. =_=;**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max slowly walked the sidewalks of Eastern city. She was cold, lost, wet, sad, sore, in pain, and also shoeless. "If there's any god up there that hates me, just kill me now!" Max shouted up and the thundering sky, sarcastically. Thunder roared in response to her shouts. She began breathe faster, she shivered from the cold and trembled at the unavoidable tears. She hollered up at the sky as she continued on, trying to find her hotel and lost friends.

**why can't Max just stay put? +_+;; Please review**


	11. Anger

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 11

Edward and Alphonse met back at the hotel, both wet from the rain. They both glared at the phone.

Edward hung his head down low. "I can't do it." he sighed.

"What do you mean you can't do it?! Max is still lost!" Alphonse shouted.

"Don't you think I know that?! But how can I explain to this overprotective brother that I lost his sister! And plus, Mustang said if we didn't look after her we won't EVER be able to access the library again!"

"Edward!" Alphonse shouted.

"Fine! Edward grabbed the phone and dialed Mustang's work number. _'Don't pick 't pick up._ _Don't pick up._ _Don't pick up.__'_ Edward crossed his fingers.

_Click._ "Mustang, here."

_'Damn it.'_ "Hi, Mustang it's Edward."

"Ah, so what do I owe this interruption at work for?" Mustang said slightly agitated.

"Ah, well...you see, Max was sleeping in, and me and Al decided to go to the library without her and..."

"And?" Mustang gestured on, wanting to know what happened to his little sister.

"And when...we got back...Max was-"

Edward felt the phone get violently jerked out of his hand and away from his face.

"And when they got back I was still asleep, big brother! Can you believe it?!" Max said a cheerfully as she could.

"Ah, Max!" Al said, surprised.

Max ignored him. "Yes, big brother, I know I shouldn't sleep in like that. No, I don't get why Ed was so worried about telling you that. I'm not lying! Ok, love you too, big brother! Bye." Max hung up the phone.

"Max, you're ok-" Edward started.

Max shot the coldest look Edward had ever seen, he actually froze up.

Al looked at Max. She was soaked to the bone, leaving a small puddle of water at where she stood, she had goosebumps so, she must've been cold as heck, she didn't have any shoes on, her feet looked sore and raw, she looked dead on her feet with a cold look in her eyes.

She glared at the two for a moment, then began walking down the hallway toward their room.

"Ah, Max! Wait!" Alphonse said walking after her.

Ed was still frozen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max, without a word spoken, took her suitcase and retreated into the bathroom. Ed and Al just waited on the beds, wondering what Max was up to when they were gone.

While Max was in the bathroom, Alphonse pulled out his cat 101 book. No point in hiding it anymore.

Ed rolled his eyes. "What are you looking up now?" He sighed.

Al concentratedon his book. "Top 5 reasons why cats get angry."

Edward sighed. "I might as well ask, what are they?"

"1) Mistreatment or abuse 2) Illness or injuries 3) Stressful living environments 4) Boredom or lack of exercise and 5) Eating habits and diet." Al read.

"It could be anyone of those!" Edward shouted. "Useless book."

"It's not useless! Look it tells you how to take care of an angry cat."

Ed sighed. "Go ahead."

"1) Depending on the personality of your cat, simply walking away can calm them down. 2) Say 'Ouch' even if the scratch or bite doesn't hurt. The noise will make sure it is not right to scratch and bite. Plus it may make you cat feel bad. 3) Set cat in the bathroom for five minutes, it'll give it time to calm down. However personality is a huge factor. 4) Giving it vitamins will help if the cat is sick. 5) Give it a treat or distract it with a toy and 6) watch it's diet."

"That doesn't seem too hard." Ed said.

"Not really." Alphonse sighed putting away the book.

They both looked up when they heard the bathroom door open. Max came out now mostly dry, in new pj's and a sour look on her face.

Ed eyed her. "Did you even take a shower? I didn't hear it running."

"What do I smell?" She said bitterly.

"No, but-"

"But, what? What's the problem?"

"You're my problem! What's yours?!" Ed shouted.

Max rolled her eyes, opening her suitcase. She grabbed a book out of it, closed it and laid down on her bed beginning to read.

Edward toward over her, in her light.

A vein popped in Max's head, but she didn't say anything.

"Hell~o?" Edward waved his hand in front of her face.

Max glanced at him then moved a few feet away from him.

Ed stepped over to her. "Giving me the silent treatment? _How mature_." Edward said crossing his arms.

Max glared at him. "Go away. You're annoying."

_'Wow. Didn't know she could be that blunt.'_ Alphonse thought.

"What are you so mad about?!" Edward shouted.

"Nothing about you!" She shouted. Ed couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. "Now, go away!"

"First I have to know what you did while we were gone."

Max rolled her eyes.

"What's the point? It doesn't even matter." She said stretching out and holding the book in front of her face.

Ed took the book out of her hand.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Come on, what ever you did couldn't have been that bad." Edward said.

"Like I have to tell you anything." Max said reaching out for her book but missed miserably and fell of the bed. She landed flat on her back. "Ow."

Ed looked at her feet. "Max, what's sticking out of your feet?!"

Max lifted her head. "Ah, I knew I didn't get all of the splinters out."

"Splinters?!"

"Yeah, I went up a tree to escape an angry mob." She said with very little enthusiasm.

"Riiiight..." Edward said, not believing her. He left to go into the bathroom. Max heard him looking through drawers. Edward came out with tweezers and a long, thin, pin. Max's eyes widened.

"Whadda doing?" Max said, sitting up off the ground, nervous.

"We have to get the splinters out, or else they'll get infected. It happened once when me an Al were little." Back when their mother was still alive.

"You're not gonna come anywhere near me with those!" She said, panicking.

Ed held up his hand. "It's ok, Max, I'm not gonna lie, it might hurt. But, it would be best to get the splinters out now."

Max didn't looked convinced.

Edward sighed. "Or would you rather have me call up Mustang to arrange an unnecessary doctor appointment, just because you didn't want put up with me and was mad for whatever reason?"

Max glared at Ed and pouted. But after a minute she raised her left foot. "I'm still mad..."

Edward laughed slightly. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max rubbed her sore feet. "...Ow..."

"Quit messing with it!" Edward shouted.

"But it hurts!" Max replied.

"That's because you keep messing with it!" Ed shouted.

Max smiled and laughed a little.

"Hey, now. There's a smile!" Ed said, smiling back.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just mad because...I...er, went out for a walk and I got lost!" Well, she wasn't lying.

Edward sighed, giving up on trying to find out what really happened.

"Ok...When I woke up, and you guys weren't here, I panicked. I went out looking for you but somehow got an angry crowd to chase me up a tree during which I lost my shoes, the had a lot of splinters in the bark. I got most of them out while the crowd eventually went away and I was able to get down, but then it started raining and I had to wander around the whole city in the rain, for a hour before I found my way back. Then I saw you calling my brother and I decided that I should save you guys because my brother can be a huge pain sometimes." Max said, trying to catch her breath.

"...What?" Ed replied.

Max sighed. "When I woke up and you guys-"

"No, no, no. I got that. I'm just surprised is all."

"Oh. Well, just so you know, I wasn't mad at you two."

"So what were you mad at?" Alphonse asked, confused.

"Myself." She answered with a shrug.


	12. Energy

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 12

Nighttime soon fell and all three went to bed. Alphonse didn't sleep, he would loose conscious to rest his soul a little bit. When Alphonse heard the window slam open he "woke" up.

"Who's there?" Al called out. The moon was full and seemed closer to the Earth somehow.

The first thing Alphonse noticed was that Ed was still sleeping, then that Max wasn't in her bed. He was just about to wake Edward up when he noticed that Max's suitcase was out and there were was two empty, pocket sized vials on the desk next to her bed. "Max?"

All he heard was slight footsteps and one giggle, barely audible. The window's curtains rustled with the wind, slightly blowing. The window lead outside, the room was on the first floor, so there was no way to fall to the ground and get hurt. Alphonse, curious, slowly stepped outside. The grass below him padded his footsteps as he went out. "Max?"

The silence was incredible. The moonlight shone down on him and his armor created it's own shine. The sky was pitch black with the moon it's only natural light. The night was quiet and few things moved or stirred. _'The stars are kinda bright...not as bright as Resembuls, though...'_ Al thought to himself. "Max?"

He looked in all directions, not even a sigh of Max was even here could be found. She couldn't have been too far away. The only other place she could be was the sky itself. "Max?" Alphonse looked up. The hotel was only three stories high...Max couldn't be up there. Could she? "Max?"

When nothing replied, he turned back around. Still he got the feeling he was being watched.

Alphonse didn't take three step before he heard a joyous laugh and shout."HUH?!" Just as he turned around, he caught a glimpse of Max crashing into him.

Max was able to completely knock Alphonse over to the ground. She laughed as she sat on the top of his back. "Alphonse! You found me!" She said with a wide smile.

"Max? What are you doing out here?" Al asked, still on the ground.

Max laughed and sprung up to her feet. "Playing, silly!" She said laughing a bit. "I got a sudden burst of energy! I needed to play!"

"Sudden burst of energy?" Alphonse said, trying to understand.

"Yah! Come on Alphonse! Let's go play!" She said starting to walk-run away.

"Wait! Max, it's the middle of the night!"

"So? I always play at night!"

"People are sleeping, Max."

"But, Alllllllphonse...." She pleaded, dragging the l in his name. If Al could;ve blushed, he would've. She looked so sweet with her big, dark eyes.

"Ok....er, I mean, sorry Max. You need to get some sleep."

"But...I'm not sleeeeeeeepy..." She said with a wide grin.

"Come on Max. It's time for bed!" Alphonse said as if he was talking to a three year old.

"But I won't fall asleep!"

"Max, just relax. I'm sure you will eventually."

Max pouted as she reluctantly followed him back through the window.

Alphonse closed the window behind them. The curtains stopped moving due to the lack of wind. He turned back a remembered to empty vial. "Max..."

"Yes, Alphonse?" Max asked half bouncing, walking on top of her bed.

Al looked at Max. She didn't usually used his long name, usually she said his nickname. "Um, is this bottle yours?" Al asked, holding up said bottle.

"Huh? Oh, yah. I was feeling bad so I took some of big brother's medicine!" She said happily.

"Bad?"

"Yep! Bad!" She smiled. "But, now I'm all better!"

"And this medicine...has _nothing_ to do with your sudden burst of energy?" Al said skeptical of this "medicine".

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence!" She smiled. "Plus, big brother would never give anything bad for me!"

"Ah, that's right...he comes over to your house just to see if you had any junk food..." Al laughed uneasy.

"...Come on Alphonse! Come on! Let's play! I want to play!" Max said bouncing on the bed.

"Shhhhh! Max, you're gonna wake other people up!" Al scolded the child like girl.

"Come on! I want to play a game!"

"Okay! Okay...How about a game of cards?"

"Ah? Cards? I guess so..." Max said somewhat disappointed.

"Okay, one quick game and then you have to go back to bed." Al ordered.

Max nodded agreeably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun rose, it created a orange/yellow color in the sky. The darkness soon left and was replaced with a golden light. Alphonse sighed and looked at the girl across from him. "Are you going to take your turn, Al?" She asked with a small smile.

_'Well, at least she calling me by my nickname again...'_ Al thought to himself.

Edward yawned, the sun kept getting in his eyes and he couldn't sleep anymore. Usually he could sleep fine after the sun came up. Odd. "Hey, how long have you two been up?" Edward asked, slurring his worlds a little.

Alphonse just laughed uneasily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All three stood in the busy train station. People hectically passed by them as they stood still, waiting for their train to arrive. "It should be here in fa few minutes." Edward said stretching and yawning.

"Where are we going?" Max asked curious.

Alphonse looked at Max. She was constantly looking at all the movement happening around her. For a minute she would just follow something with her eyes, and her head was looking in a different direction looking at something else.

"Well, we should report back to Mustang, but there's something I wanted ask someone..." Edward said.

"Someone? Who?" Max asked curious.

"Ah...just a quick pit stop." Edward answered.

"Ok..?" Max replied.

It was then something caught Max's eye. What ever it was, it was near the back of the station, behind a bunch of crates. Max smiled, her curiosity getting the best of her. She maneuvered through the crowd of busy people and headed towards the small movement in the back.

Edward sighed. "Damn it. When will that stupid train hurry up?" He looked around. "Eh...Alphonse?"

"Yeah, Ed?"

"Where's Max?"

"...EH?! Not Again!" Alphonse shouted seeing nothing but her suitcase.


	13. Hello, Goodbye

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 13

Max wandered through the back of the station. There were more crates then she thought. "It's like a maze!" She said impressed by the amount.

She stopped and looked around. "Hmmmm...Was there nothing back here? But, I was sure..." She blinked when she saw something move. "Ah HA! Gotcha!" She shouted pouncing on the thing.

She held a medium sized cat out in front of herself. "Oh, it was just a cat..." She said uninterested. She looked at it. It was defiantly an outside cat; it looked well fed and was completely black. "You're ugly." Max said bluntly.

The cat seemed to have gotten extremely offended by the remark and scratch her arm. "OW!" Max immediately dropped the cat, which landed on all fours. "Ouch...You wanna fight or something, you ugly cat?!" Max said, getting mad. The stray left three deep scratches in her arm.

She heard a loud bell ring a few times. "Crap! I'm gonna miss the train!" Max leaving the cat behind tried to get out of the maze of crates.

**A/N cats usually don't like other cats ^^;**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it! Where's Max?! We're gonna miss the train!" Edward shouted.

"Like I would know!" Alphonse shouted back. Looking high above the crowd of people. Max's short attention span was beginning to become a nuisance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max was sure she had made it out, right before she turned a corner only to see more crates. "Damn it... I hate mazes!" She looked up. "Eh...the crates are too steep to climb up over..." She tried to anyways. After a minute of failing Max was able to reach over the edge. "...ehahaha..." She laughed breathlessly. She quickly tumbled over the edge. "ACK!" She landed on her side. "Ow..." She grunted.

Max found herself staring at a pair of boots. She looked up at the person standing above her, and immediately regretted that she did.

She found herself staring up at a tall man. He was very tan, wore dark sunglasses, and had such a cold glare. Max was instantly afraid of the stranger. She tried to say something, but the air had so much tension she found it hard to breath. She tried to move, there was nothing she wanted more than to get up and run, but her legs wouldn't move. A force held her down on the ground.

The man simply stared at her.

Max swallowed hard. "Excuse...m-me, sir. I have to catch a train..."

The man didn't reply and simply walked away. The moment Max couldn't sense him near, she was able to get up and run.

_'Who was he?' _Max asked herself. "He had...such a off-putting aura around him..."

Max found her way out of the maze and it opened up to the less busy station. Max was able to pick Al out easily since he was so tall. Though, see couldn't even see Ed. She ran up to them.

"Finally, Max! You're lucky we still had minutes to spare-" Edward shouted. He looked at Max; she looked like she'd just witnessed a murder. "Hey, Max where'd you go? Why the hell are you bleeding?!" Edward shouted seeing her arm.

Max, at first was in a trance, Ed's shouting managed to pull her out of it. "O-oh...a cat scratched me..." She said looking at the wound. It was bleeding more than it should have. "It'll be fine..." She said, ignoring the scratched.

"Max, what if the cat was sick?!" Alphonse shouted.

"Then I'll just take big brother's medicine." She said, completely serious.

_'It's not a miracle medicine, Max...'_ Al thought to himself.

"Geez." Edward groaned. He took off his red coat and wrapped it around Max's arm. She winced a little when he wrapped it just a bit too tight. "You can be such a pain sometimes, Max." Edward clapped his hands together and transmuted the coat into a strong wrap.

Max's eyes widened. "You can do alchemy without a circle?! That's amazing! No wonder they let you in so young! How'd you do that?"

"Err...eh...um, well-" Ed didn't know how to answer her questions.

A train whistle blasted through the air, causing more commotion in the station.

"Ah! Are train is leaving!" Edward shouted, picking up his suitcase and ran towards the train. Max and Al followed close behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Near the station, a cat that was all black was walking down an alley way.

"So, she almost caught you?" A smooth lady's voice filled the air.

The cat looked behind itself.

"Good thing you turned into a cat. But, why not another human, I wonder?"

The cat seemed to scowl and scoff at the woman behind it.

Quickly from it's feet, it transform into something that looked like both a guy and a girl with green hair. "Shut up." Was all it said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max had such a gloomy aura around her, while Edward looked very irritated. And Alphonse was the unlucky person to be stuck in the middle.

"We got on the wrong train." Edward stated, annoyed.

"I'm sorry…" Max said, depressingly.

"Now we have to wait 'til we get off at where ever we're going, come back and THEN go-"

Alphonse nudged Edward hoping he would get the hint to go easy on the already gloomy Max. He didn't.

"Hey, Al can you watch were you're going?"

Alphonse would've frowned if he could've. His older brother was so dense!

Max looked around. "Where are we going anyways?"

Ed leaned back in his seat. "I hear it was Aquaria."

Max froze. "A-Aquaria? Y-you mean the place surrounds by water?"

"Yep." Suddenly Edward smirked and stared at Max. Max grew nervous.

"S-stop this train! Get me of this thing!"

"Will you be quiet!"


	14. Footsteps

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 14

**A/N heheheh, I basically wrote the whole story so far from this one idea (this chapter) in science class. Now I just have to figure out what happens next ^^; I have an idea… but on with this chapter!**

Max glanced around the train station. Well, she didn't see any water yet. But that fact didn't put her at ease. "Well, when does our train leave?" She asked.

Ed looked up at a board with all of the train's departure times on in. His hand to his chin, thinking. "Not 'til tomorrow. Damn. Well, let's go find a hotel to stay at."

Max fidgeted with her suitcase. She had never been to Aquaria before. She heard from big brother that it was going to sink down to the bottom and be covered completely by water. Even though she detested water, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the little tourist attraction. Max stepped out side the train station and shouted. "This place is fricken' huge!" She couldn't believe her eyes. _Little_ Attraction? Big brother lies.

The place was surrounded by water. The only way to get around without a boat was man made, tall walkways…without any guard rails so that anyone could fall over easily into the water. Good thing it wasn't too far away from the water. _'Who the heck designed this place?'_ Max shouted inwardly.

She traveled behind Ed and Al a bit slower than usual. For an unknown reason, she wanted them to notice her troubled look on her face. Though she would deny it completely if they ever did.

A loud noise was heard behind the tree and Max froze. All three turned around, Max did a bit slower then Ed and Al, afraid. They stared at a stray dog. It had a blank expression and was completely white with red eyes. Max pointed at the canine. "D-d-d-d-dog!"

She shouted. She threw her suitcase to the ground and before anyone could even move she jumped onto Alphonse's back. Holding onto his shoulders for support and swatting at the dog.

Edward couldn't help but to laugh out loud.

"Again?! Max, you really need to get over your Cynophobia."

"Shut up! Breada is afraid of dogs and no one laughs at him for it."

**A/N though I do find a grown **_**anime**_** man hiding from a dog in a corner, hilarious. Yes, Yes, I'm an evil person.**

"Whatever, Max. Just get down from there."

"…No."

"No? What do you mean no?" Edward asked, irritated.

"The only one who says I have to get down is Al. Otherwise, no."

"Don't treat Al like your own personal chauffeur!" Edward shouted up to her.

The dog barked at the noise and Max flinched and continued to swat at the dog. To Alphonse she sounded like she was hissing again. "It's ok, Ed. I don't really mind."

"Al-"

Max rolled her eyes. "Geez Ed, I promise I'll get down later… You're like Big brother half the time."

"What?! I'm nothing like colonel bastard!"

Max's eyes widened.

"He's not a…a bastard!" She shouted back, angry. She climbed down from Alphonse's back, put her hands on her hips and got right in his face. "He's a hard working man, who will do anything to help others and make sure nothing bad happens to innocent people!"

Edward frowned and put his hands on his hips as well. "Hate to break it to you but your brother is an arrogant ass who sold his soul to the military! He's a manipulative bastard who's only looking for a promotion and women to whore out to!"

Max couldn't get any angrier. "That's not true! You're lying and going around saying nothing but horrible things about big brother! If you'd take the time to see the good qualities in him, you'd see he's a good person. But I guess you can never do that since you always have your head up your ass! I wonder how you can even do that since you're such a fricken' dwarf!"

Edward, for a moment, didn't say or do anything. He just glared at the pissed off girl. Then in one swift motion, he simply pushed her over the edge of the hand made walk way. Max screeched and plummeted into the water, her hat flew off and landed by Ed's feet. He picked it up and held back a laugh.

"Ed! Was that necessary?!" Alphonse yelled at the top of his lungs. **A/N you get the point…he doesn't really have lungs. Geez, my sister read that line and talked NONSTOP about how it was wrong. =_=; **

"What it's not like we're far away from the water, she's not going to get hurt."

"That's not the point!"

"Whatever." Edward looked over the edge to see an extremely uncomfortable Max, completely soaked. Her black hair shone in the light. "Hey, look on the bright side Max!"

She glared at him with angry eyes.

"You probably needed a bath!"

Max's eyes widened and she glared at him without saying one word.

Alphonse was uneasy. "Ed, transmute a staircase or something and get her out of there!"

"Ok, fine." Edward muttered under his breath. He clapped his hand and transmuted a thin stairway leading up to them. He had to be careful not to use up too much material or else the handmade walk way would give out from under them. Max slowly walked up the stairs. It was almost silent; Alphonse couldn't help but feel like a huge storm was coming.

Max walked up with nothing but an irritated expression on her face. She didn't say anything as Edward transmuted the staircase but into the walkway. He held out Max's hat for her to take. This was only the second time he'd seen her without it, she always wore the tremendously baggy hat to hide her pointed ears.

"Here, Max. This didn't get wet." He snickered.

Max snatched the hat out of his hand and clutched it in her hand.

"No hard feelings, ok?"

Max stared at him for a moment. Then she shook her head so that her soaking wet hair hit him directly in the face. Edward was stunned for a moment, surprised.

"No fucking way." Max replied bitterly and began to walk away.

"Hey! Get back here you-"

Max turned her head around and glared at him that practically turned him into ice. "I am very angry at you right now…"

**A/N wow, that was creative dialog…not.**

Max smacked the hat on the top of her head and stormed off. The two brothers following far behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three were able to find a hotel and check in. Max and Edward didn't say one word to each other and Alphonse was the one who and to be right in the middle of the tension. Max grabbed her suitcase and slammed the bathroom door.

Ed and Al sat on opposite sides of the room; Ed was staring out a window, bored.

"You could've been a little nicer, Ed." Alphonse said looking at his stubborn elder brother.

"Huh? Oh, why should I? Did you hear what she called me?!"

"Yeah, But the only reason she said that was because you were talking bad about Mustang. She really looks up to him, Ed, and you know it."

"I'm not gonna say good things about a person I don't like."

"Well, then just don't talk about him then."

Edward looked at Al bewildered. Alphonse never minded his rants about Roy being such a prick before.

"It's just… If you love someone, and someone else talks bad about that person, you're gonna get upset. And that's the last thing that Max needs."

Edward stared at Alphonse for a moment and then out the window, resting his head on the palm of his hand. Ed understood what Alphonse meant, but she didn't have to call him short.

The bathroom door flew out with a loud "Thwack!" that made bother the brothers jump.

Max threw her suitcase to the floor and looked at both of them. Max wore a baggy tee shirt and jeans, her hair looked like it was towel dried and was pulled back into a pony tail. She didn't say anything as she walked over to her bed, laid down, and began reading a book. Tension quickly filled the room, and Edward could feel a pressure weighing him down and wanted to leave the room immediately.

"Well, since we're this is a tourist trap, I'm going to go tour…and be trapped…" Edward said quickly. '_Smooth move, Ed.'_

Max stared with wide, almost surprised eyes. "Hn?"

"C'mon Al, let's go have a look around. Maybe we'll bump into that thief we saw here last time."

"You mean Psiren?"

"Y-yeah, her. Bye Max!"

Ed had pushed Al out the door and closed it without even a glace into the room.

Edward breathed heavily as he felt the tension go away almost instantly. "Fhew…I felt like I was dieing in there."

"You should make you with Max, Ed." Alphonse reasoned.

"Why should I?" He snapped back stubbornly.

"Weren't you just _dieing_ in there?" Alphonse teased.

"Shut up! Max will get over it if I just leave her alone. She could use some time alone, besides; I don't want her here anyways…"

"…Should I go back to the room then?"

Both of the brothers jumped ten feet in the air. Max had followed them out right before Ed had slammed the door shut. Max always did have light footsteps.


	15. Festival

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 15

Edward froze. For some reason his chest hurt extremely bad, the tension from before intensified by ten times and he couldn't talk. His throat went dry; his tongue felt like it swelled twice its size… it was getting hard to breathe. _'There's so many things I want to say…but my mind's going blank!'_ Edward shouted in his head.

Max looked at the ground. "…Ok, then. I guess I'll go take a nap or something… Bye you two…" Max turned around and started to walk away.

Edward held out his hand. _'Max! Wait! Turn back around! Come back, damn it! Don't be mad at me anymore! Come back'_ "A-a…x. Do-o-on't…"

Max closed the door behind her and disappeared from their sight.

Alphonse was stunned; he wasn't sure what to do. Edward just stared through the empty hallway. "…Max!" Edward ran to the door and tried to open it. Max's had locked them out. Edward clapped his hands and transmuted the door down into the floor. "Max!" The room was empty. "Max…"

The silence left an empty feeling in Edward's chest. How could he say that?! She was right there! He didn't mean it, he just… Damn it all!

A telephone ring broke the uneasy silence. Edward looked at the phones and quickly picked it up.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, FULLMETAL! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO TRACK YOUR ASS DOWN!?"

"C-colonel?" Mustang's voice was so loud Ed nearly went deaf.

"Obviously, Fullmetal. Why are you in Aquaria, and not here?" Mustang asked with a bit of bitterness in each word.

"We got on the wrong train…" Edward said.

"Well, next time be sure to tell me, Max is known for getting into some trouble. Speaking of which, how is she?"

Edward cringed. "…She's…Ah, damn it."

"What is it Fullmetal?" Mustang said, getting irritated.

"I made her upset…"

"Well, no surprise there. What did she call you short? Just give her a half hour and she'll calm down."

"…Yeah, probably."

Roy was stunned; Ed didn't start his usual rants about not being short. He was about to question the boy, But he heard a _click_ then a dead dial tone. Roy sat there wondering what could be so wrong with the three younger people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward and Alphonse slowly walked out of the hotel.

"What should we do, Ed? Max could be anywhere…" Alphonse said, worried.

"…I don't know…We could look for her…" Edward suggested.

"…unless she doesn't want to be found…" Alphonse said, remembering how he couldn't find Max that one night until she tackled him to the ground.

"…Let's just have a look around then." Edward stated flatly and began walking off, not heading anywhere in particular.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a few hours later the two noticed that the residents of the tourist trap began to get livelier and began to seemingly build a festival.

Edward looked around at the craziness of the whole thing and then at a bystander.

"Hey, do you know what's going on?" Edward asked, pointing at the huge crowd.

The boy leaned against a nearby wall. "Yeah the Spring Festival is going on. It was an idea made about a year ago to attract more people." He explained.

"Oh." Was all Edward said.

"You know a person came by earlier asking about the event too. Is she with you guys?"

"Huh? You've seen Max?" Alphonse asked hopefully.

"Is that her name? Well, she came by earlier looking rather depressed. When I told her about the festival she seemed to lighten up a bit."

Ed turned to Alphonse. "So Max's going to the festival, huh?" He said thinking.

"Maybe we'll see her." Alphonse said.

"Yeah, maybe we will." Edward smiled.

The boy laughed. "So she's your _friend_?" He laughed.

"Yeah…" Edward replied suspicious.

"She's one pretty little number." He said laughing.

For a moment no one said anything. The next, chaos broke out. The boy was lucky he only escaped with one huge bump on his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night soon fell and the people came out. Edward and Alphonse was almost overwhelmed buy all the music, lights and people. Alphonse made a mental note to stay close to Ed and ask if Max was ok. If THEY were overwhelmed, then she MUST"VE been.

Ed tried to make his way through the crowd, Alphonse following closely behind. "Ugh, damn it, there's so many people here!" He shouted.

Alphonse laughed uneasy. "Well, the point of this festival was to attract people." He pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah." Edward said practically ignoring his younger brother's words.

Suddenly he bumped into someone, or in Ed's mind someone bumped into HIM. "Hey! Can you watch where you're go…" Ed's voice trailed off. It was Max.

Max had her hair up in old fashion clip, while she wore a red, silky dress that went past her knees and had flower designs that traveled up her left leg. She even had an old fashioned wooden fan to top it all off.

"…ing?" Edward finished his last sentence.

Max's expression turned from surprised to somewhat annoyed. "Sorry I don't have control over OTHER people's actions, Edward." She stated with some bitterness in her voice.

'_Ah, she's gone from sad to angry.'_ Alphonse thought.

Edward jumped to his feet. "Ah, nononono! That's not what I meant!" He said waving his hands "no" in front of him. Max raised a brow at Ed's odd behavior.

"Ah…um, that dress looks very nice on you?" Edward said, trying to get on Max's good side. Though having no idea what to say or do.

Max smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Edward." She turned around raising the wooden fan to her face and smirked. "After all…You _did_ pay for it."

For a minute Ed's face was blank. A cold wind passed by as the noise from the other partying people died down. _'…I…paid for…it...?'_ Edward thought for a moment. Then it all came together.

"EHHHHH?! YOU USED MY MONEY _AGAIN_?!" Edward shouted. A few partygoers jumped away from the fuming teen, afraid for their well being if they got to close.

Max smiled. "Well, I told you before, Ed. I do not have any money on me right now."

"That's no excuse!" He shouted.

Max rolled her eyes. "I'll bring it back tomorrow. So long as it doesn't get stained or anything they'll take it back."

"That's not the point here!" Edward shouted, still fuming.

Max laughed and then turned around and started to run away.

"EH?! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Edward shouted running after her. Alphonse didn't have anytime to react and quickly lost both of them as they disappeared into the crowd.

"This can't end well." Alphonse said frantically as he tried to look for the two.


	16. First time

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 16

Max continued to laugh at the game she was currently having with Ed right now. All he was doing was chasing her (with everything he had) and she was just running and dodging through the crowd of people. Max made sure that she was barefoot before she went to the festival, just incase this very thing happened. Her feet were still sore from the splinters before, but she ran the fastest without any shoes on. Max was slowed down a little, making sure of her footing so that she didn't step on any glass or anything disgusting. She had noticed that some people had been drinking, and when people drink at a party, they usually got drunk, and when they got drunk they stopped using trash cans… and restrooms.

"Get back here, Max!" Edward shouted nearly missing a bystander.

Max laughed. "Ahahah, nope! Don't wanna!"

Edward breathed heavily. Was this all just a game to Max? Was she just messing with him? Had she already forgiven him?

Edward breathed a sigh of relief when max finally stopped. "Max!"

Max didn't turn around to look, but heard his footsteps. He was still running towards her. Max didn't do anything except for taking one step to the right to avoid Edward crashing into her.

Now Edward was confused. One moment he was running towards Max, the next he was flying off an edge looking up at her. Max shot out her hand and grabbed Edward's automail one. It was then that Max noticed that she had no idea how he got it. Had he been injured? Why? Who would hurt him, even if he was a jerk sometimes? Would it be rude to ask? Probably. Edward was left dangling over an edge of a manmade walkway over a small body of water. Damn, karma was a bitch.

Edward looked up at Max. She was balancing on her toes and had her knees close to her chest, the end of her dress draping over knees. Her eyebrows were raised and she had neither a smile nor a frown. She looked as if she was bored… or perhaps she was excepting something. Max's grip was very tight; she wasn't too strong so she needed a death grip on his hand. If she had grabbed his flesh hand, he'd probably would've been in pain right now.

All Ed could do was stare at Max at that moment. He couldn't read her face. What was she thinking…right now? Did she want an apology? Would she drop him into the water if he didn't give her one? Was this some kind of punishment? What was she feeling, right now? Damn it, what was going through her head?! Why won't she tell him?!

Max stared back at Ed, directly in the eyes. She didn't say a word.

"I-I can't swim, Max! The automail holds me down and I sink!" Damn, it. Wrong thing to say.

Max's expression didn't change.

"I'll sink like a rock if you drop me!"

Max's expression still didn't change.

"Max, just say something already!"

Max's expression STILL didn't change.

"Damn it, Max! What the hell do you want from me?!"

"…I'm such a selfish person…" She replied, as if she hadn't heard any of his questions.

"Huh?"

"I follow you around like a lost kitten; I annoy you to no end, you have to worry about my well being or else get in trouble, I'm constantly getting lost and being a pest…"

"…Max?"

"But still…even if it's only one-sided… I do treasure this friendship I have with you two…" Max wore a melancholy frown.

Edward's eyes widened. He's never heard Max talk this kind of way before. It was dark… and somewhat frightening. Her eyes never left his, and for that fact he had a hard time locking eyes with her. His face turned away from hers for a few moments and then back up to hers.

"…I didn't have many friends in Central. Three at the most I guess. I was considered 'odd' or 'weird' and no one really wanted to get to know me. And if they did it usually was the kid of someone who worked with big brother in order for the guy to get a promotion. So I mostly hung out with the people at big brother's workplace… This was why…I was happy when you two stopped in the rain to help me."

Edward remembered. That was how they met. It was really just Al who had stopped for her. …He dismissed her so quickly and easily.

"…The more we traveled, the more I saw you two as friends… even if it'd happened so fast…I craved your attention and your time and I don't really know why I do… maybe it's the fact that I'm part cat... But…If you want me to go away I will…"

"Will you shut up?!" Edward shouted up at her, annoyed. Max's eyes widened, surprised. "Max, I wouldn't have ran after you if I didn't think you were worth it, damn it! Mustang and promotions have nothing to do with this and you're an idiot if you think it does!"

Max's face twisted into a confused expression. "…but…but…"

"But nothing! You're energetic, nice and different! Yeah you're an airhead and yeah, you get lost a lot, but quit being stupid and selling yourself short!"

**A/N was that too OOC? Please tell me if it is. ^^;**

Max's lower lip trembled. Edward didn't usually say those kinds of things… well the words besides stupid and airhead. Was she really worth so much? Max pulled Edward up over the edge and he sat down beside her. Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

"…I was happy when I heard that there was going to be a festival. I had never gone to one before…I wanted to run to you guys and tell you about it… but I thought you didn't want to go with me. So I stayed away for you to calm down and not be mad at me."

"For the last time, I wasn't mad at YOU!" Edward spat.

"…Doesn't matter…"

"Just shut up if you have nothing good to say, already!"

"…ok."

"Ah! No! Damn it! That's not what I meant! What do I have to do to get through to that idiotic mind of yours?!"

A vein popped on Max's head. "I would appreciate it if you'd stop calling me stupid."

Edward smirked. "And what are you going to do about it?" He asked flatly.

"I'll drain up your funds so much you won't even be able to afford one train ticket!"

"You can't do that!" Edward snapped.

"You wanna bet?" She smiled evilly.

"Eh… Fine! Fine! That's fair."

Max smiled and stuck her tongue out in victory. Odd, Ed usually didn't give up that easily. "Besides…" she started.

"Hm?" Edward muttered, looking over at Max, curiously. He didn't like that Mustang-like smirk she wore.

"I'm not as nearly as dumb…as you are_ short._"

…

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Max bursted out laughing. She just recently learned that she could tease Edward constantly by calling him short. When she first met him his outbursts were pretty frightening and made her jump. But now they were just hilarious.

Minutes passed, Edward was ranting and Max was laughing. They slowly calmed down. It wasn't long until Alphonse came rushing out of the crowd.

"Hey, I was looking all over for you two!"

Edward smiled. "Ah, sorry Al. I nearly fell over the edge and Max had to bring me back up."

Max glance at Ed. _'odd…'_ Was all she thought.

"Jeez, Ed, can't you look where you're going?" Alphonse said.

"I do!" Ed fumed. "What kind of person built this place over a bunch of water with no railing?!" Edward snapped.

Max smiled and then started to laugh. Max looked at the two and then at the dark sky above them. The moon was so close and bright this night. How come she didn't notice it earlier? Max, with a wide smile on her face, stood up and brushed some dirt off her legs. "Well, I'm going back to the festival." She declared.

"Ah, Max." Alphonse started, as if he'd just realized something. "Have you ever tried cotton candy?"

**A/N I don't know if they had it back then, just go with the flow.**

"What? Why would I want to eat cotton?" Max asked, confused. Candy made out of cotton sound repulsive.

Edward laughed. "You mean you've never had any before?! Damn, well come on then!" Edward and Alphonse began to walk towards the festival and Max soon followed them and smiled.

'_I treasure this friendship eve if it was only one sided…but some how…I don't think it is…'_


	17. Sick

**A/N Wow, already up to 17 chapters. I didn't think people would even READ this. Anyways, thank you so much for all the reviews and such! Take note this WON'T be a funny chapter! It may be depressing…sorry.**

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 17

'_Someone destroy that piece of shit, we call a sun.'_ Max thought to herself, digging her head further into her pillow.

Max had woken up to a peaceful, quiet dawn. The sky was painted with a bright orange, then yellow and gold color. Said color found its way through the curtains and straight into Max's face. Of course the blinding light only woke her up. That and the splitting headache she had. She muttered something about killing the sun and groggily sat up. Max slowly made her way out of the bed, tripping in the process and then stretched out her sore muscles from sleeping in an odd position.

Alphonse "woke up" and saw Max stumbling all over the place, unable to walk in a straight line. "Max? You ok?" He asked. Max usually wasn't up this early. Ed wasn't even up yet.

Max replied something unintelligent and continued making her way to the bathroom. Al only caught something about her head and medicine.

Max sighed and rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned and rummaged around her suitcase looking for a small vial. Her eyes widened in confusion and surprise. She turned her suitcase upside down and let all its contents fall to the ground. She spread everything out flat on the floor, but still did not find what she was searching for. How could she be out of big brother's medicine?

Max started to pace around, unsure what to do. Mustang always pestered her that she _**HAD**_ to take the medicine ANY time she felt weak or 'bad' and at least once a week on a regular basis. What should she do now that she had run out? Should she just chalk the tiredness and SPLITTING headache, up to the party? She would see big brother again tomorrow morning at the most. Should she just wait until then? Max started to put her things back into her suitcase. She could wait for her medicine. She'd be fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max couldn't help but be irritated at every little movement that anything made. The birds needed to stop squawking. The people needed to stop shouting. And the sun HAD TO STOP BEING SO DAMN BRIGHT, DAMN IT! Max's headache didn't go away as all three of them arrived at the train station. In fact, her headache seemed to have gotten worse. _'What the hell? I didn't drink anything so, I didn't get a hangover like Havoc gets…everything's so…dull…and heavy…'_ Max thought holding her head. She grimaced at the train whistle and hissed under her breath. "Damn it…" She began to feel dizzy.

Alphonse looked down at the girl. "Max, something wrong?"

Max glanced up at the taller teenager. Al observed his friend's face. She had dark circles under her eyes, which were half closed either from being tired or squinting at the sun's light. Her hat looked as if someone just threw it on top of her head and left it there, not even caring if her deformed ears could be seen by the world. Max's wasn't even trying to hide her bed head, not that she ever did before. Her face was a little pale and didn't look too well. What got Alphonse was that Max wasn't smiling. He knew people didn't smile 24/7 but he never saw Max frown when she wasn't upset about something.

Max just laughed a little uneasy and forced a smile to her lips. "Just a headache. It'll go away soon." She said reassuringly.

"If you say so…" Alphonse said, not fully convinced that nothing was bothering her.

The station suddenly became busier when people started to board and get on the trains. Max was hit by another wave of dizziness and held her head. Why did these people have to be so fucking loud?! They all needed to just shut up! Max held her head and groaned quietly. It felt like there was a clamp attached to her head and someone was slowly tightening it.

Alphonse looked at Max, more worried. "Max. Do you want to go lay down? We can wait 'till later, a train ride might not be the best for-"

"I'll be fine…" Max cut him off, but didn't realize it. She took a deep breath. "I just need to get some sleep that's all." She started to walk off with her suitcase.

Both Ed and Al just looked at her strangely.

"Should we tell her she's heading _away_ from the trains?" Alphonse asked.

Edward shrugged. "Give her a minute." Edward replied half-heartedly.

Max suddenly stopped and looked surprised. She quickly walked over back to them and pointed at the trains, continued to walk and when she reached them she stated "The train's _this_ way."

"No shit!" Edward replied following her on board. How could Max not see those giant heaps of metal?! What's more they were making so much noise and the only grey things in the whole station!

Max frowned and didn't answer Ed. She just dragged her feet up to the train and sighed. Her movements forced and sluggish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max had trouble falling asleep. _'If it wasn't for that damn headache that woke me up in the first place, then I wouldn't be in this mess!'_Max thought in her head, and then regretted it when it only hurt worse to. She turned her back to the two Elrics, not wanting them to see the bitter frown on her face. She began sweat a little, but ignored it. She only had to go a few more hours. She closed her eyes and forced then to stay closed.

Alphonse couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Max wasn't looking too good. Not that she looked _bad_! She was very pretty- eh-nice! Max was nice! She just has been looking paler than usual. He was pretty sure she was sweating and shivering too. Maybe she had a fever?

Ed frowned beside him, his arms crossed. "Hey, Al is Max acting strangely or what?" Edward whispered, sure that Max was asleep.

Alphonse leaned closer to Ed. "She was talking about a headache and medicine earlier."

Max opened her eyes, but didn't turn around to face them. Had they mentioned her name? What were they talking about? She didn't want to eavesdrop or be nosy. But after a minute, she realized that she couldn't make out what they were saying. It was just a bunch of muffled noises…Max was sure that she was sweating more. She tried to keep her irregular breathing normal. She didn't fell too well…

"…Ed we can't go through her things! It's against her privacy!" Alphonse said, trying not to be too loud.

"Come on, Al! She's as sick as a dog! She's just too stubborn to say anything!"

"I know- but-"

"Good!" Edward got his feet and walked over to Max. Her suitcase was under her seat and he reached for it.

Max knew someone was near her…she wasn't sure who but they were heading for under her seat…but under her seat…but under her seat was her-!

Max flung herself around and grabbed hold of the arm of the person who was trying to reach for her bag. Her eyes slowly focused to a fearful and shocked Edward. "You can't look inside." She said bitterly.

Edward stared into her eyes. "Max…what the hell is wrong with you?!" She was pale, her eyes were bloodshot and her pupils were dilated, she was sweating and panting like crazy, she was an absolute mess! Was she _dying_?!

"You can't look inside!" She repeated as if she didn't hear him. There was a chance that she really didn't. "You can't look…can't look…look in…" Her voice trailed off. Her grip of Ed's sleeve loosened and she hunched over a little, her body too tired and sore to even sit up right.

"…Max?"

Max suddenly clutched Ed's arm as her face turned pale and a mixture of blood and bile left her mouth along with a pained and unpleasant sound. The last thing Max remembered was that someone called out her name. Then everything went black.


	18. Hughes's Memories & Roy's Feelings

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 18

_**Warning: Long fricken' chapter! **_

Max opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. Where ever she was it was too bright. Not as bright as before, that was the sun's fault. Now, everything was just…_white_. Holy crap, was she dead?! Max sprung up from a bed she was laying in. _'A…hospital?'_ She thought to herself. Ah, so that's everything was white. It was _clean_.

Max noticed that she was all alone, which made her very anxious not knowing where anybody was. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. Not even taking two steps and her feet gave out from under her. Max yelped out in pain, at least she tried to. However all that came out was a faint undertone. Her throat burned and shot pain down to her lungs. _'I…I can't talk!'_ Her eyes widened. The only other time where she couldn't talk was when…

Max rose to her feet again only to loose her balance once again and crash into the door leading outside. She tried desperately to get it open, but it was locked from the outside so patients wouldn't wander around. Max began to feel dizzy as she pounded her fists on the wooden door. The echo of the pounding amplified in her ears giving her a headache instantly, but she didn't stop. She wanted to get out of the room. She _needed_ to get out of the room.

She felt the door slam open and looked up at the people. She couldn't make any of the people out at first. However what she saw first was a big suit of armor…Al. Tears started to rise in her eyes, she was relived. Alphonse was like a protector to her. He was someone that made her feel safe…calm…exactly how she felt about big brother…only completely different. If that made any sense. Max ran to Al and crashed into him almost making him loose his balance and she wrapped her arms around him as much as she could.

"Alphonse!" She shouted, (or at least she tried to) happy that at least he was there. She was safe now…from……no one.

Alphonse was first taken back by Max's reaction towards him but then hugged her back. Though it was very odd, because the colonel was right next to him.

Mustang tried to hide the look of shock on his face, and he hid it well. He looked at his little, trembling sister. The longer she held on to the younger Elric the more she calmed down. Mustang just stood up straight. "Max, I see you're feeling better."

Max looked over to her older brother but continued to hang off of Alphonse. Max strained her voice but nothing came out. Mustang could tell what she was thinking by just seeing the look on her face. _"__**Big brother! You're here! Does that mean we're in-?"**_

"No, we're still near Aquaria." He stated.

"_**You came all the way out here?!"**_

"Of course." He said. "You ran out of medicine."

Max froze; Alphonse couldn't feel her grip tighten up around him. _**"I-I'm sorry big brother… I thought I would be fine for a few hours…" **_Ed saw the look on Max's face… it made his stomach turn.

Mustang just sighed. "Just call me next time. I'll be back later, Max. Bye." Mustang walked out of the room and down the hallway. Max didn't have time to react, so her 'goodbye' died in her throat. She didn't realize tears were rising in her eyes until Edward looked her in the eyes. She hid her face behind her hair.

"_That's right…_Big brother _had a_ big meeting _around this time… I…I probably costed another_ promotion…" Her voice forced, ragged, pained and burning, trailed off. Alphonse put his arms around her again as an attempt to make her feel better, something in Edward snapped. Anger rose and his blood began to boil. The temperature rose another 80° as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists; he stormed out of the room. Edward only grew angrier when he saw Mustang walking away.

"Mustang if you walk away from Max now, I'll never forgive you, BASTARD!" Edward yelled down the hallway for everyone to hear. He didn't like his choice of words. 'I'll never forgive you' seemed like something a friend would say to another if they were going against their wishes and Mustang was NOT his friend. Not even close. However, Edward was too pissed to even care, so long as the bastard knew what he meant.

Mustang didn't even slow down or turn around when he gently waved 'goodbye' with the back of his hand and continued walking away. Edward growled under his breath. Leaving Max, crying…He'd never forgive him for that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for the two to realize that Max couldn't talk, and if she tried to they could barely hear her. Max's throat felt like it was just on fire and someone had shoved a knife down it repeatedly. Edward had calmed down by then and gotten her a book of blank paper and a pencil, thanks to one of the nurses. Max scribbled something down and Edward couldn't believe his eyes.

"_Where are we going next?_ Max you're in a fucking _hospital_!"

Alphonse nodded. "You need to get better."

Max didn't have to write anything down; her stubborn face said everything she wanted to _yell_.

"Max-!" Edward was cut off by the door slamming open.

"Max, you're Uncle Hughes is here to heal you with the power of love from your cousin Eylissia!"

Edward stared dryly at the seemingly insane man while Max and Al sweat dropped. Hughes had pulled out over 20 pictures of his wife and daughter (quite dramatically) at once and began showing them off. They all saw 'beach time' 'Eylissia in mommies shoes' 'dinner time' 'look she's absolutely adorable' and possible several hundred more. Hughes mostly showed them to Max since she didn't speak up against the pictures. All Ed and Al could think was: _'Poor Max…'_ Though neither wanted to get sucked into the pictures like she was.

After a while Max's eyes slowly started to drop and found herself very tired. She tried to keep her eyelids from going down, but they just fell deeper and deeper each time until she couldn't keep them open any longer. She soon fell asleep without realizing it, leaving Hughes looking comically devastated then a little annoyed. "You know it's rude to fall asleep while someone is talking." Hughes said coughing into his hand a little dramatically.

A vein popped in Ed's head. "Unless it's been for _hours_! Give her a break! What are you even doing here?!" Edward shouted. The man had literally come out of nowhere and had stayed there for hours without an explanation.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood…" Hughes said.

"Last time I heard you were in the Eastern Headquarters!"

"What I can't come visit a sick friend?"

"Not if it's just to show pictures!" Edward bellowed.

Hughes's eyes burrowed in slight confusion. "Something bugging you, Ed?" Ed's temper had skyrocketed more than usual.

"Yeah." Edward muttered. "The bastard left her…"

Hughes sighed. That's right, Mustang couldn't afford to miss another meeting or else he would get demoted, maybe even fired. He only had enough time to see her wake up and say good bye. If Mustang wasn't Max's superior anymore, Hughes wouldn't hear the end of it.

"What can I say, Ed? He's a busy man." Hughes tried to reason with the hot headed teenager. Truth be told Hughes was sent out with them because Mustang couldn't stay with Max. Mustang needed someone he trusted to look after Max and made sure she got her medicine until she got better, who else better than the man who saw Max like his own niece?

"Like that's an excuse!" Edward snapped, trying not to wake Max. "I don't care if she'll forgive Mustang so easily, but, I _WON'T_!"

Hughes looked straight into Edward's eyes. "And neither will him." Hughes stated flatly.

Edward was taken back. "What?"

Hughes smirked and crossed his arms. "Don't be so quick to sell him short. He was risking his whole job by even coming out here."

"Still…" Edward wasn't such a reasonable and forgiving person like Hughes or Max was.

Hughes smirk turned into a frown. "Mustang won't forgive himself…no matter how many times Max does." He said remembering an unwelcome memory. One that happened so long ago, but continued to haunt everyone who remembered it.

_Maes slowly opened the door to his best friend's house. The air seemed thick and the atmosphere immediately told him that something was wrong. "Roy! Are you home?! Max called earlier and-!" The sound of broken glass shattered throughout Roy's home, Max's cries followed the noise. Hughes closed the door behind him and turned around the corner that lead to the stairs. Max seemed to come out of nowhere and crashed into him, crying._

"_Hughes! He did it AGAIN!" She shouted though it came out a strained whisper, almost inaudible. It didn't take anymore explaining but she continued. "I came over…and I found his empty whiskey bottle again…he's not moving!" She shouted._

_Hughes nodded. Roy didn't think Max would come over to his house that day…and practically drank himself into a coma. Damn it! He thought He'd gotten through to Mustang last time! Even though Mustang hadn't done this sort of thing in a long time, Hughes had gone from sympathetic to somewhat angry and disappointed. Hughes looked at Max. "Stay here. I'll check on him. He probably just fell asleep…" Though he knew Max knew better than to believe such a lie, he just wanted to make her feel better…_

_Hughes sighed as he slowly climbed the stairs. 'Roy…what are you doing?' Mustang was stronger than that._

"…ghes? Hughes! Are you still with us?!" Edward shouted. Bringing Maes back down to Earth.

"What? Yeah…Just memories…" He said looking at Max's inert sleeping form then out the window.

Edward rolled his eyes. That's when he saw Max began to struggle in her sleep. She seemed as if she was in pain or being attacked by an invisible force. Maes traced Edward's glance that was directed towards Max and his eyes widened. "Wake her up, now!" He commanded more than anything.

"What?!" Edward shouted not having anytime to react. Alphonse rushed over faster than Hughes and began to shake Max slightly, trying not to hurt her. "Max! Wake up!" Alphonse remembered when Ed had told him that Max would get night terrors sometimes.

Max sprung up in her bed, eyes wide with fear, her pupils nearly slits, she was dripping with sweat, her breathing was irregular and pained, her hands clutching the bed sheets. She took a few deep forced breaths and calmed down when she saw everyone looking at her. She looked at Hughes and remembered that she had fallen asleep on him. She forced words out of her burning throat and crippled smile. "S-sorry Hu-Hughes…I…I didn't mean…to…"

"Hey, hey, don't sweat it. I'll just show you more later!" Hughes said with overexcitement.

Max sweat dropped. "I'm sure you will…" She whispered softly and smiled. Hughes laughed. Edward and Alphonse just looked at them like they were crazy. Did they _ignore _Max's nightmares?! What good would that do?! Max looked over at them, then her notepad. She quickly scribbled something down and showed it for everyone to see.

"_How long will I be here?"_Hughes read off. "Well, the doctors say for about two weeks but if you do everything properly I bet you might get out within a couple days." Max frowned at the idea. Two weeks?! She couldn't stay here for that long! She hated staying in one place for so long. But at least she didn't have to do anything…

_Three days later…_

Max wanted to shout from the rooftops about the boredom she had to endure the past few days. Well, to be able to shout ANYTHING would be a start. She still hadn't gotten her voice back. Not only that, but no one was getting ANYTHING accomplished! They all had to stay in one place because she had to heal. It was absolute torture! Max wanted to pull her hair out.

A lot of child patients came to look at her ears as she passed her deformed ears as a birth defect. Most of the children thought she was a fairy or a witch with pointed ears. Max laughed, but she wasn't used to so much attention all at once. She kinda liked it. Especially when Al and Edward visited her and paid attention to her. She just felt so happy inside; she couldn't hide her smile if she tried. If she could figure out why, she would sleep easier, but…she'll cross that bridge when she got to it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a day later, Max about ready to just get up and walk out the front door of the hospital. She HATED it! Max stared out the giant window that took up most of the wall. It was night time and the moon was in a crescent form. She liked that form…for no reason whatsoever. Max was able to open the window and rest her head on one of arms, letting the other one dangle over the edge, a slight breeze made it a little chilly, but she didn't mind it. It was quiet, not like Central at all. She looked up at the stars; they seemed to twinkle back at her. '_Wonder what Ed and Al and big brother are doing right now…probably sleeping…' _She sighed and pouted. She wanted to get out!

…So why didn't she? She never hesitated to leave before. She ran away from big brother dozens of times, not in a bad way of course, just to tease him. She pouted. What was making her stay? Why didn't she know what it was? Why was she so flustered, damn it?! She wanted Alphonse… he would know… he always did, it was like a strange gift he had. Or was that an exaggeration? Was it a gift to have the ability to reason and have common sense?

She wanted Ed…He would make her laugh one way or another…Whether it was a rant about his height or just Ed being Ed, he always cheered her up somehow. Part of her wanted Roy around, but she would be fine with Ed and Al. Big brother was a busy person anyways…and Ed and Al had free time to just play with her. It would turn out good… Big brother could do his work, Max could play with someone…it would end well…right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hughes sat in his hotel room, one that wasn't too far away from the Elrics, and was on the phone with Roy. "Did ya' make it back to the meeting on time?" He asked.

Hughes heard Roy sigh and could practically see him rubbing the back of his head. "Yah, just barely…"

"Something on your mind, Roy?" Hughes asked. Knowing exactly what was going through his mind. He wasn't there when it happened, but he knew what precisely happened.

"…no," Roy answered stubbornly.

"_Roy…"_ Hughes said sternly.

"What?! I'm GLAD! Max needs someone else she can depend on, not just me…"

Hughes smiled sadly to himself. He knew the day that Max would stop depending on Roy to help, would come eventually come and so did Roy. He also knew it would hurt Roy more then it would Max. Max was so oblivious sometimes and a little too independent for her own good... No one can exactly explain their feelings… feelings were just too complicated and full of contradictions and oxymoron's. Mustang wanted Max to be free, but close to him. Close so he can keep an eye on her, protect her from the evils of the dark world he had seen one too many times. He wanted Max to smile all the time…to be happy…to not be sick all the time…to not have to worry about him or anything else…to live and grow up and be happy, maybe find a nice husband, only with _his _approval of course.

Max wouldn't be able to do any of that if she continued to be part chimera. The doctors said there was a high probability that Max would be dead within the next 10 years if she had another attack as severe as her recent one. They might as well have said 'Sorry, she's going to die and it's your fault. Way to go you fuckup!'

Mustang's heart painfully battered against his ribcage. He didn't want to have left Max behind at the damned hospital. He really didn't! But if she couldn't come to him for help as a State Alchemist, then what use could he be?! The best thing he could do for Max right now was to keep his distance, let the Elrics continue their research, and pray to the unforgiving and cruel god that there was a way to do it without a rebound taking even more from his little sister's life. That was the last thing he ever wanted.

"Roy…" Hughes started, but the words died in his throat, he tried to think of something to say but the second they entered his mind the just as quickly left.

"Hughes, how can she be so forgiving?" Roy asked himself more than he asked Hughes.

Maes just shook his head. "She forgives you, Roy. She loves you and can't stand to see you sad. Remember, even if she's part chimera, she's still Max." Hughes heard Roy sigh, letting his words sink into his mind. Mustang swore he'd be dead by now if it wasn't for his best friend…

Hughes sighed. Memories just kept coming more unwelcome each time.

"_Damn it, Roy you're stronger than this!" Maes shouted at the comatose and drunk Mustang. Roy's eye's fluttered open and slurred his words so that they only sounded as foggy noises. Hughes bit his bottom lip angrily. _

"_Roy, you're probably too drunk to even understand what I'm saying or even remember it later, but Max is downstairs CRYING! I thought you said you stopped after the LAST time. Get a grip on yourself, damn it! Don't be a drunk when Max needs you, damn it!" _

_Roy's response was just another mix of random noises that tried to sound like words._

_Maes frowned. "Roy, what am I going to do with you?" Mustang was so much stronger than this. Why was he failing so miserably?_

"…ughes? Hughes are you there?" Roy's voice brought Maes back down to Earth.

"Yeah, I'm here." Hughes aid finally.

"Well…I need to get some rest…" Mustang said.

"Ok, I'll see how Max is in the morning."

"Ok. Night."

"Night."

_Click._

Mustang stared at his phone and then the clock. _1:05 A.M._

Max had not called to say good night. Not that Roy expected her to after how he just left her back at that sick building, but it was always a habit she had done and couldn't shake, even when she was mad at him. He rubbed the back of his head, praying to no one in particular that Max didn't resent him completely.

The sound of the phone ringing made him jump slightly. He slowly walked back over to the phone, letting it ring a few more times before he hesitantly picked it up and brought it to his face. "Hello?"

"…Big brother? Are you there? I called to say good night…"


	19. The Darker Side

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 19

Max was happy. Sure, she didn't have here voice back, she was going up against about four people who wanted her to stay in the hospital, Hughes had shown here over 250 pictures of his family and probably still had more, she still looked like a mess, they had wasted over four days waiting for her to get better, and Edward and Alphonse seemed nervous like they were about to be killed by an ax murderer, but Max was happy. Being happy doesn't mean everything's perfect, it means that your able to look past the imperfections, right?

"Max, you're not ready to get out yet!" Edward shouted.

Max rolled her eyes picking up some fresh clothes the Hughes brought in for her. He was currently getting her paper work done so she could be released.

"Doctor said I was FINE, Ed." Max whispered, getting a tad annoyed. She even had to pull rank for Hughes to do her paper work! Not to mention that Roy called in to scold her, not (being able to) shouting back at her big brother she just silently agreed.

"You STILL haven't gotten your voice back! You can't go out!" Edward shouted at the stubborn girl. He was surprised when she laughed softly.

"Ed, you dummy, you know just as much as I do when I say that the greatest gratification in life is doing what people say you cannot do!" She laughed. Ed on the other hand did not see it so funny. But, before he could list another 10 reasons why Max should've stayed in the hospital, she walked into the bathroom and began to change.

_Meanwhile~_

"Fuck!" Someone shouted. They looked down at their bare feet. "This place is nothing but garbage! Who the fuck leaves a broken bottle on the ground?! Disgusting shit heads..." The person mumbled to their self and the coppery red liquid swiftly poured from their foot, but just as quickly stopped.

Max perked up as she pulled her head through her shirt. Something…something smelled…_good_. It was absolutely enthralling… she once smelled it before…it was so faint though…she never noticed it before. Where did she smell it before? Oh, it was at the train station…when she met the strange man with tan skin and sunglasses. It wasn't from him though, he actually smelled pretty bad, like he hadn't showered…in a long time. Maybe he was a homeless person…he looked kinda poor…and scary. Whatever, that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was that sweet smell and she _really _wanted to know what was making it.

Max quickly threw on a long skirt and her sandals and swung open the door, poking her head out the window. The two Elrics looked at their strange friend. "Max, what are you doing?" Edward asked suspiciously.

Max nearly had half her body out the window. "What do you mean?! Don't you guys smell that?!" She asked excitedly and a little confused.

"Eh…no." Edward stated flatly.

"What's it smell like, Max?" Alphonse asked, curious.

Max continued to look for the source of the smell. "…I don't know it's sweet, but at the same time it's not! But, it's so good! It's very strong like metal and it's…it's…it's hard to describe!" _I want it. Now._ A crooked smirk grew on Max's face and she prepared her self to jump right out of the window, six stories above the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Max could process what happened, she was right in Alphonse's arms and Edward was yelling at her. Wait, what happened?

"Are you completely brain dead, Max?! You _would've_ DIED, you dumbass!"

Max looked up at him confused. "Wha?" All she could remember was… a nice smell and her looking out the window…

"Max, what were you thinking?!" Alphonse asked, concerned and worried.

"What?! What'd I do?!" She asked confused and afraid that her friends were angry with her. Her voice just above a loud whisper. What did she do?

"What do you mean, 'what'd I do'?!" Edward shouted, appalled by Max's question.

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean, what'd I do'?!" Max tried to shout back.

_3 and a ¼ minute later…_

"What do you mean-"

"Enough!" Edward shouted; his patience nonexistent. "Max, you were just about to jump out a six story window!"

Max looked at him as if he was insane. Then she laughed. "Why would I do that?"

"That's what I want to know!" Edward bellowed.

"Ed, that's just stupid there's no way I'd jump out a window for no reason. Heck, you know I wanna get out of this place as soon as possible, I'm desperate but not THAT desperate. Besides if I did try to escape by jumping out the window, then big brother would just send out some people to find me and put me back here."

Edward looked at her skeptically. She did have a point, but SHE TRIED TO JUMP OUT A FRICKEN WINDOW! Her feet were right on the edge and she was ready to jump out when Al was able to grab hold of her and brought her back inside. Then she acts like she doesn't remember doing it and _laughs_!

"Alright, Max I got your paperwork…and…Am I interrupting something?" Hughes suddenly came through the door, only to see Alphonse holding Max down while Ed looked like he was about to kill her. Max looked rather confused at the whole situation.

"Hughes, help me! I didn't do anything wrong!" Max shouted.

Ed's jaw dropped to the floor. Did she say that on purpose?!

Suddenly the room filled with a dark atmosphere.

"W-w-w-wait, Hughes! M-max tried to run away!" Edward tried to explain.

"No I didn't!"

"How could you know that if you 'didn't remember'?"

"How could you prove that I did?!" She said back.

"Huh?!"

"Oh, I don't know!"

"Enough!" Hughes finally said, confused of the whole situation. "What happened?"

"Max tried to jump out of a window!" Edward said and pointed as if he was a 7 year old telling the teacher about a kid cheating in class.

"I did not!"

"Then what do you call leaping from a casement?!"

"Jumping out a window, however I neither leapt nor jumped out of one."

Hughes looked at Max confused. "Max, what'd you do after getting dressed?" Maes asked noticing she was out of the hospital clothes.

"Huh? Oh, I came out because I smelled something REALLY good, and I looked out the window. Next thing I know Ed's yelling at me."

"And you SWEAR that you didn't try to leave through the window?"

"OF COURSE! I'm leaving today, so why would I try to escape?!" She coughed a few times. Talking to much was starting to make her throat sore again. '_Crap._' Was all she thought as her eye lids began to drop. She fought against her fatigue and relaxed into Alphonse's arms.

Hughes waved his hands defensively. "Hey, hey, now I'm not calling you a liar." Ed sent a look practically said 'so are you calling me one?' Hughes just ignored it.

Max eyed him then smiled looking triumphal. "Good. Now let's get out of here! Come on, let's go!" Max said hurriedly.

Hughes smiled. "Ok, the doctor just passed us; if he comes back soon then we can get him to escort us out."

Max frowned. "WE have to wait for HIM? But, I wanna leave now! Hmph! I'll just get him myself!" Max squirmed out of Alphonse's grip, her fatigue replaced with determination.

Hughes made motions to bring her back into the room but Max was already out the door. When Hughes was sure Max was out of earshot He smiled. "Heh, reverse psychology works every time." He said to himself. Ed looked at Hughes, curiously.

Hughes sighed then turned to the Elrics. "She said she smelled something. Did you two smell it too?" They both shook their heads. "Did she describe it at all?" Hughes asked. His tone made Ed feel like he was a part of an investigation against his own friend.

Al shifted his weight to his other leg, not that he felt a difference. "Max said it was sweet but at the same time not, it was strong, and it smelled like metal."

Hughes put his index finger and thumb to his chin, thinking. What was sweet but not sweet, strong, and smelled like metal? His eyes widened and he felt as if a jolt of electricity went through him. '_Not again…_' He thought again. He turned to the two Elrics. "You two said you were going to see someone when Max got out of the hospital, right?"

Ed looked at him, confused from the elder's desperation in his voice. "Yeah, why"

"How far is it away from here?"

"Um, pretty far. About two day's train ride."

"Hughes looked at him skeptically. "OK, I'm sure that'll do." He said, while he fixed his glasses pushing them further onto his face. "Let's get Max and go." Hughes didn't take two steps before Edward stopped him.

"Wait! Hughes, what's going on?"

Hughes turned back and looked at him. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, let's just get out of here." Ed couldn't believe it, just this morning Hughes was trying to keep Max from leaving; now he was desperately trying to get her out of the _town_.

Edward and Alphonse just slowly followed Hughes out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hughes looked around his surroundings; they were at the train station. Nothing out of the ordinary. Max seemed…off. "You tired, Max?" He asked with a smile.

Max blinked as if she was snapped out of a trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah, kinda…" Her voice was still very soft.

Hughes smiled. "You can sleep on the train if you want. And when you wake up you can see the rest of Eylissia's pictures!" Max smiled uneasily and then looked around her. '_There's that smell again._' She blinked and then took a deep breath through her nose.

It was faint, but it was oh so _close._ It couldn't be more than 50 feet away. Without realizing it, Max started to wander over to the source of the smell. Hughes suddenly latched onto her arm before he got out of his reach. Max didn't look at him or ask him to let go. It was more like she was ignoring him and was too focused on the smell that seemed to overpower her mind. She continued to try and walk over to the source but Hughes's grip on her prevented it. Hughes was getting more than a little bit concerned when Max wasn't responding to him.

"Max, what are you doing? You can't wander off; the train will arrive in less than a minute." Hughes said, trying to get Max to talk.

"But, I…I want it…" She said.

Ed and Al were confused. What was Max talking about?

"It's so dim…I want it!" She said reaching out in the direction. "It's so good!" She shouted. Before anyone could say or do anything the train whistle blew, snapping Max out of her bewilderment and excitement. "…Huh? The train's leaving already?" Max said confused. She had zoned out for a moment?

They all just stared at her when she shrugged and started to walk onto the train. She turned around at them when she noticed that none of them her following her. "Hey, you guys coming?" It took them a moment, but they shrugged and followed her inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for Max to fall asleep; she was out quicker than a light bulb turning off. Ed just stared at her for a moment. What made Hughes so uncomfortable with having Max in near Aquaria all of a sudden? What was Max even talking about earlier? Hughes saw the look on Edward's face and then opened the door to their booth. "This isn't something to discuss while Max is in the room…" He said, getting up and leaving. Taking the hint the two Elric brothers followed him out and closed the door. Not knowing the consequences of that single act.

The three found another empty booth and shut the door. Hughes crossed his arms and sighed. The other two just sat down and looked at him, confused about everything.

"About a year ago…" Hughes began hesitantly. "Max was involved with a murder case."


	20. Doubts

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 20

_**A/N: I don't know if you know this or not (probably do) But Max DOESN'T know about Ed's and Al's past. Ok, just so you know**__**… **_**And also this chapter gets a bit graphic!**_**YOU have BEEN warned! This is probably as bad as it's gonna get…I curse my friends who like murder mysteries! *sighs* but I can't deny their request and I already worked into the plot some how…stupid plot…**_

_**Chibi**__**Neko Chibi Nya has given me a funny idea! xD I'm putting it in the next chapter if I can!If you don't like dark chapters then go a head and skip this one. Seriously. **_

The two brothers didn't say anything at first. Then it clicked.

"What do you mean 'murder case'?!" Alphonse shouted, jumping to his feet. There was no way. No possible way someone like Max would be able to take someone's life and be able to smile like the way she always did. The guilt…the guilt would eat someone like Max up inside until the point where they couldn't handle life anymore…

Hughes looked at Alphonse. "It was around the time Max had gotten her voice back. It just happened one night… She came home to Mustang; close to dying… her clothes were torn and coated in blood. She had multiple gashes in her abdomen, as if something tried to kill her. It was a miracle she could even walk; she probably still has scars… She came to Mustang hysterical. Max didn't know what happened or how she had gotten the cuts. All she could remember was that she had smelled something 'really good' and looking down an _alleyway_. Investigations found large amounts of blood, but we never found the body. Max turned out to be the number one suspect… Due to the lack of body, evidence, and the fact that no one declared anybody was missing, Max was claimed innocent…"

"How come we never heard of this before?!" Edward shouted.

"Under orders of the Fuehrer, the information was not released to the public." Hughes stated simply.

"And Max just ignores this whole thing?!" Edward clenched his fists.

"Well, it's not too uncommon when someone who goes through a great amount of stress; their mind simply locks the memories away…" Hughes sighed. He could still remember her crying through the whole ordeal…

"_But Hughes! I didn't DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! Why are you treating me like a criminal?! I didn't do anything! How could I kill someone?! I'm too stupid and clumsy!" Max shouted through the see through bullet proof protective glass. Tears streaming down her face._

"_Max, just tell me what happened. I'm not accusing you of anything."_

"_Then let me out! I didn't slaughter anyone! If anything I was the one attacked!" Max lifted her shirt slightly to reveal bloody bandages around her torso. "And I'm the KILLER?!"_

"_Max! Just tell me what happened!"_

"_I DON'T KNOW!" Max screeched at the top of her lungs, making her throat sore and inflamed._

Hughes sighed, bringing himself back to reality. "When Max said that she had smelled something 'really good' I… didn't want the same thing to happen again…"

"You think that she did it?!" Edward yelled, shocked that Hughes could even consider something as illogical as Max being a murderer.

"No, I don't. But we can't be sure if she did or didn't seeing how she doesn't remember a thing. I'd rather just be away from something that caused Max to be so insane. Besides…If Max couldn't kill someone…Couldn't the other side of her have?"

It felt as if a lightning bolt went through the Elric's hearts. It…it was a possibility, the cat part of Max... Cats were very predatory, carnivorous animals that enjoyed hunting and killing. Could the other side of Max control her?

"Hughes…I just…I just can't see Max as a killer…" Alphonse admitted looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

Hughes sighed. "I know just what you mean…but we have to keep an eye on her."

The door to their booth slammed open with a loud _CRACK_ and revealed two gunmen aiming at the three surprised people. They knew all too well what was happening; they were being hijacked…and Max was all alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it!" Edward cursed and he knocked out about the 30th gunman. They were really starting to get on his nerves, damn it! Ed had finally reached the part of the train were Max was last; while Alphonse went to the front to stop the train if it was necessary and Hughes took the back end. Ed slammed the door open only to have his hopes die when he saw an empty booth. "Max?" The moment the name escaped his lips a high pitched screech pierced through the air, deafening and heartbreaking at the same time. "MAX!" Edward ran as fast as his feet would take him to the middle of the train.

Edward's stomach churned at the sight he saw before him. There were anesthetized bodies laying all around, they weren't dead to his relief. But, Max… Max was hunched over; clutching her hand that had a thin knife sticking halfway out of it, bleeding and Max seemed to be having a fight against an invisible force.

Edward rushed over to her and grabbed her by the back of her shoulders. "MAX?! What's going on?!"

A laugh escaped Max's lips that made Ed's skin crawl and his stomach flip-flop. The look in Max's eyes when she turned to face him made Edward freeze, unable to move or breathe. "…I found it Ed…I found what made that luscious aroma…" She leaned in closer to him. "It was able to get away from me…but I promise you, it won't next time…" Edward heart ached and dropped into his stomach. This…This just couldn't be Max! This wasn't the Max HE knew!

Alphonse must've made a bulky transmutation, for the train had suddenly lost some mass making it launch forward. Ed lost his balance and fell onto Max, who yelped as her head smacked against the hard floor making a horrible 'CRACK' sound.

Edward stood up quickly and picked up Max who was now holding her head, the knife had slid out of her hand, the tip covered in her blood, and knocked against the ground. Max looked around and found herself in Ed's arms; her head was practically killing her. "…ow…Wha-what?! What happened?!" Max screamed in horror at the seemingly dead bodies around her, she soon realized that they were breathing and they were just knocked out. But it didn't make her feel any better.

Ed continued to hold her. THIS was the Max he knew. The shy, scared, and confused girl that only wanted to understand things and be liked by others. THIS was the real Max. He wasn't about the military to take her away this time. Max must've gone through HELL when she was question for murder and he wasn't about to let that happen again if he could help it.

Max looked at Edward seemingly to look for answers on his face. What happened? She was in the booth sleeping a moment ago. Who were all these people? Why did they have weapons? Why where they knocked out? Why was she bleeding and hurting so much? WHY?! Ed offered no explanation.

"Max, listen to me. We were hijacked and they attacked you when you were sleeping, we got separated but everyone's fine and I'm here now. You don't have to worry I'll answer any question that the military asks." Max didn't reply but nodded her head shakily. She threw her arms around him and held him tight, still confused. Edward froze. When was the last time he hugged someone? Something inside Ed made him want to cry for some reason… he didn't understand. But he held his ground and hugged her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train stopped at its next station with military guards surrounding it. Max looked around as the military officers took away the hijackers, the medics inspected everyone and everyone seemed to be chatting over the recent event. But Max…Max seemed to be in a daze. Why couldn't she remember what happened? Max held onto her bandaged hand and wondered how a knife was able to puncture it without her remembering.

She looked over at Hughes, who was talking to Ed and Al. They seemed to be talking about something serious. Ed looked upset…Max turned away from them and picked up her suitcase. She didn't like serious things…

Hughes soon waved at her with a smile and she waved back as Ed and Al walked over to her.

"Hughes said that we have to go back to Central right now to report the hijacking." Edward stated plainly. Max frowned, how did she know that was what he was going to say?

"But, didn't you have to see somebody, Ed? It'll take us forever to get to…er…wherever we were going!" Max said.

Ed rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you see…they only requested me. You don't have to go if you don't want to." Reverse psychology always worked right? Well, if his (newly developed) plan went well, not only would Max go where she needed to be, she would be going where the military wouldn't be able to get within 100 feet of her. It was hitting two birds with one stone.

Max didn't reply.

"And, I was thinking you could go see them and that we would meet you there…"

Al looked at Max's face; she looked like she was hiding a look of disappointment through a smirk. For some reason, he didn't want to leave her side.

Max smiled. "Alright! If that's the game plan then I'm in! Just tell me where it is and I'll be there!" Max said with a lot of eagerness.

Edward smiled; Max was taking the news very well. "Well, the trains will be up and running again by tomorrow. So we can rent a hotel and leave in the morning." Ed could've sworn that Max's smiled had faltered for a moment, but ignored it when she smiled a big toothy grin.

"Alright, then let's go find a hotel!" She said cheerfully. The two just followed her not knowing or seeing the scowl on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ed, this is the 7th hotel we've been to today! How come you keep finding something wrong with _each_ one we've been to?" Max asked tiredly. Ed had never been picky with hotel and inns before, so long as there was a bed and some food. Why was being so hard to please about it now?

Ed and Al looked behind themselves and laughed uneasily. "Just hold on one moment, Max!" They looked inside Ed's wallet only to see about 50 sens. Well, how could they tell Max that all of their money went towards her hospital bill? "There's no way a hotel room for three, is only gonna cost 50 sens around here!" Edward whispered.

"Well, maybe they'll give us a discount since you're a state alchemist and all!" Alphonse tried to reason.

"You dummy they'll only ask for more money! Either that or kick us out!"

Max folded her arms. "You guys do know I can hear everything you're saying?" The two boys sweat dropped.

Max held the small amount between her fingers and with a very Mustang-like smirk she laughed. "Watch me turn 50 into 500!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward and Alphonse looked around nervously. How Max was able to find a group of gamblers they'll never know. Max was absolutely, and somewhat terrifyingly, cold-blooded when she gambled. Not only had she reached 500, she had reached over 5,765.

Rule number one: Don't bring ALL of your money with you, unless you're prepared to go home empty handed. Rule number two: Don't let your mouth write a check you're ass can't cash.

"Ha! Full house!" One of the over muscled men yelled slamming his cards onto the table.

Max leaned back into her chair and smirked as she gently laid her cards down. "Straight flush." She smiled and the man practically dropped to the ground in defeat. A woman cursed under her breath. Max eyed her. "So, where's the money?"

The woman flinched as she looked to the ground. "I…I don't have it."

Ed and Al jumped away from the sight for Max's glare. Then the sweetest smile appeared on her face. "I like that necklace you're wearing…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still can't believe you guys made me give back that watch! It was really nice! And it had REAL gold on it! Do you know how much money I could've gotten if I pawned it?!"

"I don't wanna hear another word out of _you_!" Edward shouted as Alphonse paid for the presidential suite in the best hotel in the town.

"What?! I paid for the room didn't I?" Max said crossing her arms.

"You might as well have stolen it!" Edward shouted.

"Oh, come on! You never used your skills to pay for a night at an inn?!"

"…Well…I mean-NO! No I haven't!" Edward lied.

"Well, it's better than sleeping on the streets isn't it?!"

Edward scowled at the girl. It was hard to argue with someone who had some valid points.

It wasn't long until everyone grew tired and went to bed. Max had left quickly to call her brother and Ed and Al went to bed. Edward fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. He never saw Max get into her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward yawned and stretched. What time was it? The moon was still out and high in the dark, starless sky. Edward looked around; the presidential suite was a bit over the top for his liking. Wait, where was Max? Her bed looked like no one even touched it! Had she even gone to bed?! He got up and looked around, the window was open. Leaning half way out of it he scanned the town for any sign of the MIA girl. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Max climbing a metal ladder up a three story apartment building. What the heck was she doing? "Max!" Edward shouted for her attention, but Max showed no intentions of stopping. Ed would have to go after her.

Ed climbed up the same metal ladder that Max did, flinching every time his automail made a 'clunk' sound when the metal scraped against the ladder. "Max?"

No reply.

Ed had finally reached the top of the building, which had a flat top where you could look out and see the whole town. Max was sitting cross legged on the edge, her figure almost a shadow in the moonlight. "Max?"

Said girl turned around with a giggle. "Found me, Ed!"

Edward frowned. "What are you doing out here? Do you know what time it is?!"

"You shouldn't be out here, Ed. It's dangerous…" Max said with a worried smile.

"Excuse me? It's dangerous for _me_?" Edward laughed. "And why is it so dangerous?"

"You never know what kind of things are hiding in the dark…"

"Huh?" The next thing he knew he was dangling over the edge of the building with Max holding onto his arm, just like before…at the festival… Max had a cold, bored, I-told-you-so look on her face. "Max?!"

"I told you it was dangerous, silly." Max said with a suddenly playful smile.

Ed looked down below to see an empty _alleyway_ and then back up at Max. "Max, pull me up!"

"Sorry Ed, but you're too heavy." Max let go of him.

What goes through your mind when you're plummeting towards the cold ground? Usually nothing. You shouldn't think of anything, really. You should relax, enjoy the ride, don't think about the crippling pain that the impact will cause you. You should enjoy the sensation of falling and the hope of never stopping. However, Max _let go_ and Edward didn't understand. He couldn't stop asking questions that had no answers to them.

Edward landed on the ground awkwardly and forcibly, then rolled onto his side, intact and in one piece. Max jumped down, heading straight towards him. She would've landed right on his head if he hadn't moved and rolled onto his back. But instead, she landed on the icy concrete, crushing it under her feet. Did Max suddenly gain 1,000 pounds?! She crushed _concrete _with her _feet_. "Max?!"

A shadow hid her eyes from his view; she was a couple of feet away from him. "Aw, you moved, Ed. I wanted to _play_."

"Max, what's wrong with you?" Edward didn't understand what was happening. Max had never…well she had acted like this before…But it was never directly towards him!

"What are you talking about, Edward?" Max asked as innocently as a five year old. "You know I love to _play_. Come on Edward play with me…"

Ed slowly started to back away using his feet and hands, his lower back scrapping across the concrete ground, never taking his eyes off the dark figure at the end of the alley.

"No one would miss you anyways, Ed…come on, play with me…"

Ed couldn't say anything; his fears had grabbed hold of his lungs and prevent him from breathing. He felt his mouth go dry, making it difficult to talk if he could've.

"Ed…come on, don't you like me anymore? I thought you would help me get better. Be there for me. I mean… big brother isn't here for me now because you… aren't you going to stay and help me?"

"I…I am! I promise!"

"AND TURN ME INTO WHAT YOU DID WITH YOUR MOTHER?!" Max screamed her eyes wide with abrupt resentment and rage, her fist clenched tightly and shaking with hate. Her words tearing holes into Edward's heart.

"How…how'd you find out…I didn't…?" _I didn't mean to…_

"Oh, How could I NOT find out?! Al talks about you, you know? Always saying how useless you are… how mean you are…how you put him in that empty shell you call a body…how you killed your wanna-be mother…how messed up you are…he said he'd rather search for the stone himself…maybe then he could have the normal life he had begged for since he was a little kid…He blames you, you know?"

"S-s-s-sto…st-stop it!" Edward shouted.

"Not to mention all the lives you've ruined on your journeys… face it Ed, the world would've been a better place if you were never born…"

"I'm sorry!"

Max frowned, a shadow hiding her eyes again. "…Pathetic…" A murderous smirk grew upon her lips. "…Come on Ed. Play with me. No one would miss you…" A knife, hauntingly similar to the one that had stabbed Max in the hand somehow during the hijacking, slid out of her sleeve and Max gripped in between her fingers.

"M-Max! Stop it! This isn't the real you!" Edward half begged.

"Huh?" Max said quizzically and innocently. She twirled the knife between her fingers and hazardously close to her face. "Isn't it?"

"NO! You'd never…" His voice trailed off, his words dying in his throat.

Max's smirk grew even more, the sneer looked liked it belonged to a madman and took up most of her face. "I'd never…what? And how can you be so sure?"

Edward jumped as if an electric shock had gone through him.

"What if this is the real me and that cutesy Max you _thought_ you knew was the mistake? How can you be so sure?"

"…no…"

Max jolted as if her insides were being torn apart. Blood, seemingly coming out of nowhere, poured out of Max, who was hunched over, her breathing was loud, strained, pained and irregular as if she'd been stabbed multiple times in the chest. It sounded like she was drowning. "How... can you be so sure, Ed?" She looked at him, a shadow over one of her eyes; the other narrowed, murderous and filled with hate for the teen. Edward couldn't take it anymore… Max raised the knife she was loosely holding onto. With her last bit of strength, she forced the knife down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A scream pierced the silent night and stopped Max's heart for a moment. '_Edward?'_ It took a moment for Max's mind to work before she jumped out of her over the top bed, over Alphonse and landed on the ground right beside Ed. How did Al not wake up?! The scream was glass shattering!

Max was absolutely terrified at the sight before her. Edward…the strong, determined, smart mouth who'd do anything for the sake of good people, was sweating, clutching the sheets, his face was full of horror and looking like he was about to loose control of everything if she said the wrong thing. It nearly broke her heart.

"Ed…Ed!" Max tried to gently touch his shoulders, but he cringed away from her touch as if her finger tips were coated with acid. Tears filled her eyes when she the saw the look of absolute fear in his eyes. Was that directed towards her? Was he afraid of her? Why? "E-Ed…please…" '_If you're not the strong one here…who is?_' "It was a dream Ed…" '_A_ _nightmare…_'

Slowly but certainly Ed started to calm down. "…M-Max?" Max was before him… crying? Everything had been a nightmare. Max had gone to bed… she never left the room… she'd…never… '_How can you be so sure?_' Nightmare! Not real, damn it! …Shit, now Max was worried. Yes…Max was WORRIED about HIM. But…he needed to know…

"Max…Would…would you miss me if I was g-gone?"

"_No one would miss you anyways…The world would've been a better place if you were never born…all the lives you had ruined…and turn me into what you did with you're mother?! Come on, let's play, no one would miss you…"_

"Of course, Ed. I'd miss you terribly…both you and Al…tomorrow…I…I…" She said choking back a few tears. '_I don't want to leave you guys…_'

Edward trembled, before he could stop himself he reached out a grabbed Max, pulling her into a tight embrace. Max froze, Ed had never hugged her like that before…but she soon relaxed against his trembling, but at the same time sturdy arms.

"Ed?" Al 'woke up', confused. Without hesitating, Max extended her arm, inviting him into the hug, which he without a second thought, accepted. Max knew he would, she also knew that for some people words weren't enough. For some people…

There were just some things that you needed to know.


	21. Happy

_**A/N: Wow I can't believe I'm up to 21 chapters! I really didn't think this story would go very far…or have a plot for that matter. Anyways thank you so much for your reviews and such; you've all made me a happy person. And now that the angsty, scary and mean part is over we can all be happy again! Hooray! **_

_**A giant thunder and lightning storm went on as I typed this…I kept pressing the word letters every time lightning struck =_=;;;**_

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 21

"…And after the third stop you take a left at…Are you listening?!" Edward shouted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah take a left. I got this Ed! Sheesh." Max said waving her hand dismissively.

A vein popped in Edward's head. "Coming from the girl with no sense of direction!"

Max thought for a moment. Well, he did have a point. Edward sighed and quickly scribbled the directions to her destination, down. He handed the piece of paper to her and she took it reading it over.

"And make sure you get off at the THIRD stop! Otherwise, if you go too far you'll half to stay on the train for another 4 hours."

"…right." Max replied, trying to decode Ed's horrible handwriting. Holding the sheet of paper up to the sun, overdramatically to prove a point. She looked up at the two. "So how long do you think it'll be 'till you're back?"

"Huh? Oh well, I'd say…four…five days." Edward said. '_If we hurry…_' He thought.

Max nodded. It was going to be a long fivedays… but she could manage! She didn't NEED those two to survive!

Max smiled. "Well, don't make me wait too long…" She said with little enthusiasm. "…Or at least get me something on your way back…Oh, and can you say 'hi' to big brother for me?" She asked hopefully.

Edward groaned. "Fine…"

Max smiled. "Thanks!" She gave each of them a quick hug before she prepared herself to get on the train. She didn't want to, but Ed had insisted earlier that she should go and they'd report back to Central.

She stepped onto the train and waved at them, they waved back. "See you guys soon… and if not…"

"Hm?"

"See you later!" Max smiled and laughed as she went inside the train. Ed watched her leave and then the train slowly departed the station. Leaving an empty feeling.

"So, what now Ed? Our train doesn't leave for another hour…" Alphonse asked.

Edward shrugged. "…wait."

_Meanwhile~_

Max watched the world rush past her as she looked out the window. She sighed and looked at the empty seats in front of her. Damn, she already missed them!

Max sighed, then her eyes widened as if she just realized something. "Hm… This would be the first time I'm really on my own…" A small smirk grew on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two days later~_

Max got off the train hurriedly. Damn, she never wanted to see another sundae ever again! Max groaned as her stomach growled a little, apparently not happy with what she ate. Max looked up. The first thing she noticed was that it was hot. Very hot…extremely uncomfortably hot. Where the heck did Ed send her to?!

Max dragged her feet through a busy town while holding Ed's directions in one of her hands and her suit case in the other. "Damn, it's hot…ok so I make a left at the…large… restaurant?" Max looked up from the paper and stopped walking. Somehow, she had entered a clothing store. "...Huh?"

_Meanwhile~_

Ed sat up in his seat in the military car, on his way to see Mustang with Al.

"What is it, Ed?" Alphonse asked, curious of his elder brother's stiffness.

Ed relaxed backed into his seat. "For some reason…I think a kid is lost or something…"

Al would've given a confused look if he could of.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Gah! It's hopeless!" Max shouted while throwing her arms up in the air in frustration and was received odd looks from bystanders. "I'll never find this place! I'm gonna die out here in this heat! Ed you're such a jerk for letting me die like this!" Max comically slumped over, leaning on a building. Max must've circled the whole town at least four times by now! She even asked for directions twice! Why did the roads keep moving on her?!

She looked at the crumpled piece of paper, miserably and read the title of the building she was supposed to arrive at. "How am I supposed to know where this is? I've been in Central all my life." She mumbled as she looked up from the paper.

She read the name off of the building in front of her. Huh, it was identical to the one on the paper. Wait… Max looked from the words in the directions on the one on the sign about six times before a wide smile formed on her lips. She rushed towards the building happily. "I knew I'd find it!" She said pleased with her sense of direction…and maybe luck.

Max walked up to the store and knocked on the door. She waited a good minute afterwards, but when no one came she knocked harder. Again no reply. She pounded even harder for about a minute before she realized that there was a 'Sorry we're closed' sign in the window. Max gloomed, a dark cloud surrounded her as she slid down the door onto her knees, one arm stretched out towards the cursed sign. "I AM going to die here…aren't I?"

Max didn't react when she felt someone tap her shoulder slightly. "Um, excuse me miss, are you alright?"

Max looked up to the stranger, tears comically flowing without end. "I'm going to die here…" She mumbled.

"Pardon?!"

"The shop's closed…" She said pointing to the sign.

"Um… well, if you're that desperate I can ask the boss for a favor real quick…"

Max's mood did a complete 180° "Really?! You'd do that?!" She said hopefully.

"Uh…sure. Let me just go get the boss." He said. "My name's Mason by the way."

Max smiled. "Mine's Max. Nice to meet you! And thank you so much!" She said.

"No problem! You must really like the meat here…" He said unlocking the door and hading inside while Max waited patiently outside. Mason shouted as he went deeper into the shop. "Hey, boss! You have a fan of yours waiting out back!"

Max heard a low voice. "Fan?"

Max's eyes widened as far as they could while her mouth was half way open stuck between the smile she wore only a second ago and the fearful look she wore now. She froze as she watched a man in a bloody apron and knife that's only purpose was to lacerate meat. Yes, Max fainted as she saw a gigantic man come out of a little butcher shop in Dublith, her last thoughts '_Where the hell did you send me to Ed?!_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max jolted upwards sending a thin blanket flying half way across the room. '_Damn it! Is someone trying to kill me through massive heat or something?!_' She thought. She looked around; it didn't look like she was outside the butcher shop anymore. It was a small room; it had a couch where she was currently sitting at, a window and a closed door. Her suitcase was lying right beside the door, she got up and opened it to check and see if everything was there and not stolen or anything.

When everything was in check she opened the wooden door. She looked around; it certainly looked like a butcher shop…knives, meat, blood, fat, sink half filled with dishes. Yep. She was in the right place…with the gigantic butcher man. Now Max could see why the two Elrics were scared every time she tried to ask them about their teacher. He was... intimidating...

She turned a corner and something blocked her path. She was about ten feet away from the man she saw earlier, except without the bloody apron and knife, instead he was holding a tray with a cup of…tea?

Max froze, not sure what to do next.

The man looked at her and started to walk towards a room. "Good you're up. Izumi has been waiting for you…you're a friend of the Elrics, right?"

It took Max a moment to gather her courage. "Ye-e-e-e-s…" Yep. She had bravery alright. She followed the Man to meet this 'Izumi person.'

Max walked into a room where a woman was laying in a bed reading a cooking book. Max tried to comb down her bed head with her fingers and pulled on her hat further onto her head, trying to make herself presentable, however it didn't work so well. The woman had dark hair and eyes; she looked just a bit pale and had a kind but intimidating face.

"So, you're Max." Izumi began,

"Ye-e-e-s… and you're Izumi?" Max said. Max felt like she was visiting a sick person, she didn't want to get too close…

"Yes. So I hear you're a friend of my apprentices, Edward and Alphonse Elric?"

"Yah-wait…YOU'RE Ed and Al's teacher? Not…him?" Max said slightly pointing at the two people. She froze when she looked at the man.

"That's right. That's my husband, Sig."

Max looked up at Sig and held out her and cautiously. "Nice t-to meet you?"

Sig grabbed her hand and shook it, causing Max to freeze until he let go.

"Don't worry…" Izumi said getting up from her bed then giving a slap on her husband's back so hard it would've knock Max to the ground, However Sig didn't even flinch. "He wouldn't hurt a soul."

"…Are you sure you're well enough to get up?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling better today." Izumi replied. She turned to Max. "Would you like something to eat?" She asked with a smile.

Max smiled "Yes, please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izumi was a wonderful cook! Max was able eat everything and her stomach felt better now that something other than ice cream was in it. '_I should learn how to cook…maybe Ed and Al would like it!_' Max thought.

Izumi began to collect the dishes and bring them over to the sink. Max stood up. "Please, let me do it. Um, you treated me to such a nice meal I should at least clean up…"

Izumi looked a little surprised. "Well, if you insist…" Max nodded and smiled as she began to clean the dishes.

_Half an hour later~_

"…I see so Edward sent you here." Izumi said taking a sip from her tea.

Max gloomed. "I'm so sorry! I thought Ed told you I was coming over or something! I wouldn't have barged in like I did."

"It's no trouble. You can stay here as long as you like." See said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" She said again. "Ed said it would only be a few days…"

_A week later…_

Max wasn't sure what to do… Ed and Al haven't even called and it wasn't like she knew their numbers. She called her older brother every night after Izumi and Sig went to sleep, to say goodnight. But Big brother wouldn't say where they were. She was starting to get mad! Max wasn't the type of person who'd wait for someone for very long. The only reason she wasn't pissed right now was because Miss Izumi was so nice!

Izumi was like a big sister! She was awesome! Izumi would show her how to cook different things, how to make her hair all shiny and pretty (even though she never took off her hat) Max liked hanging out with her, since she never got to see her actual sisters anymore and big brother was...well, big brother. He didn't understand some things 'cause he was just useless like that.

Max sighed as she looked out the window. She missed Ed and Al. Max heard the phones ring and then Izumi started yelling. Max at first flinched away at Izumi's volume but then tried to listen to what she was saying. Mostly something it was about idiots and foolish apprentices. Wait, those must have been Ed and Al! Max ran up to Izumi.

"Is it Ed and Al? Is it?" Max asked happily. Izumi's face softened and she nodded, handing the phones over to her. Max's smile took up most of her face. Izumi left to the other room.

"Ed? Al? Are you there?"

"Max, hey, how's it going?" Edward asked.

"Good! Good, how 'bout you?"

"Fine, Mustang's riding my ass about the reports though."

Max just shrugged. "…So when are you two coming to pick me up?" Max heard Ed sigh.

"Max…Me and Al-"

"Al and I." Max corrected with a laugh, just to be snooty.

"…AL AND I…are going on a like trip…we should be back soon."

"…how soon?"

"Soon enough. Don't worry, we'll come back."

"…I know that…But I'm not the waiting type…I'm not patient, Ed."

Ed was silent, not knowing how to answer her.

"Well…hurry back soon…bye Ed."

"Max, wait-"

_Click._

Max sighed…what was she going to do? Well, she could last another few days…

_Three Months Later…_

Max answered the phone to the store. Izumi had let Max run it every now and then to distract her from her boredom. Max was actually pretty good with the customers. "Izumi's Butchery, how can I help you?" Max felt like a secretary sometimes…

"…Hey, Max."

"Edward?"

"Yeah, listen…Me and Al are at the train station right outside of Dublith…No need to inform teacher though! Just say you're coming back to see us! We're done with out trip so we're going back to Central with you!"

"…"

"Max?"

"…Edward…" Max's voice dripped with anger and annoyance. "…Do you know long you fucking kept me waiting here for your sorry ass?" Not that Max minded staying with Izumi and Sig.

Edward froze. Max had been hanging out with Izumi for far too long…her tone was… deadly.

"I'll see you at the station, Ed…bye."

Edward heard the phone click and froze. He thought that was what her reaction was going to be…

Max said her good byes and gave both Sig and Izumi a hug before she left. Max smiled and began to drift towards the station. Izumi just watched her as she disappeared.

"…She's not a normal girl…" She stated simply. Sig nodded. Izumi smiled, she had known Max was a state alchemist. However, Max was not her apprentice, and she couldn't scold her for it. Izumi was amazed her low her alchemy skill was, there was no way she could've been working for the state on her own… she must have something important to do. Izumi decided to help her, if she was going to travel with her idiot apprentices…she would need to be stronger…and a better cooker. Alchemy WAS 'born in the kitchen.'

Max smiled to herself as she walked down to the train station, Izumi was so nice! She had given her so many food recipes and tips! Ed and Al would have to try them later…if their jaws worked after she hit them. No way was she going to let this slide! Ed couldn't expect her to not be pissed after _leaving her ALONE _for _three months_! Max felt her blood boil; she couldn't tell if it was from the scorching heat or from her own anger. She didn't see the townsfolk she grew to know, slowly backing away from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed and Al waited for Max, on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Max was going to KILL them! Of course she would be mad, but they were sent on a mission from the fuehrer himself! What could they do?! Not only that, but the mission was crawling with chimeras…it was dangerous and Max probably wouldn't be able to…_adjust_ to her surroundings.

So they came up with a last minute plan to distract Max. Alphonse came up with the idea, jokingly, however Ed (the idiot) took it seriously.

"Ed, it's never going to work!" Alphonse tried to reason with his seemingly stupid older brother.

"Shut up! We won't know until we try!"

"But Ed-!"

"Shhhhh! She's coming!" Edward said looking up by the entrance of the station. Max wore a determined and…annoyed face. The two jumped when she looked at them. She had such a sweet smile, however the dark an ill-omened, dark cloud surrounding her made them want to run for their lives. Max slowly started to walk towards them and they started to sweat bullets. Max suddenly froze.

'_Wait… what's that?'_ she thought to herself. It was a smell…NOT like the one that smelled like metal. This one…This one smelled like…a fresh plant? Max smiled, joyful. NO! Wait! She was mad, damn it! She was mad! But…but she was so…happy! No! But-!

The two brothers shouted as Max threw her suitcase on the ground and she made a B-line towards them. Edward waved his hands in front of him practically shouting 'no! Don't come over here! Don't hurt me, hurt Al instead!' "Crap it didn't work!"

Max shouted joyfully as she tackled Alphonse, nearly sending both of them flying. He was able to catch his footing at the last second, regaining his balance. Max hugged and held Alphonse, wearing a smile that looked like it was crossed between a cat and Mustang-ish smirk. Ed froze and watched Max hug his younger brother. Maybe…the plan worked?

_Earlier..._

"You know Max is gonna kill us when we see her." Alphonse said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Which is why we're going to distract her with this!" Edward shouted, holding out a plant dramatically.

"Catnip…are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." He replied. "Just put some in your armor."

_**Cat nip releases a smell that stimulates all 5 senses. Don't take it seriously if you don't want to, just something funny xD And the smell in the previous chapter was NOT catnip. It is still a mystery…**_

"It won't work!"

"Come on Al!" '_I don't wanna die!'_

"Fine!"

_Currently~_

Max hugged Alphonse with all her might. "Alphonse! I missed you! Did you miss me~?"

"Eh? Uh…well, yeah." Alphonse stuttered, trying to find an answer. Edward snickered at his distressed brother, which earned Max's attention. She half jumped off of Alphonse and tackled Edward. However since Ed wasn't a 7 foot tall suit of armor, he fell over.

"Gah! Max, what the hell?!" Edward shouted.

Max looked down at the blond that was under her. She frowned sadly. "Wha~? Ed's not happy to see me? Am I no good~?"

Ed froze then pushed her off by her shoulder. "You're fine, just get off."

Max pouted. "Hnnn…Ed's no fun!" Alphonse caught her attention by making a slight movement and she half tackled him once more. Max nuzzled her face against Al's armor. "Al~ where are we going now? Huh? Where?"

"Um…Well… uh- we were gonna go out to Central real quick, then if you're up to it, see someone in Eastern City."

"Sounds fun! I get to see big brother! Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" She shouted happily.

"The train will be here in a half hour! Be Patient!" Edward shouted.

"What?! Why'd you call me here so early?!" Max groaned. Not that she didn't want to see the two.

"You usually get completely lost on you're way here!" Ed snapped.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Max said, as if she just heard of something that she never knew existed. A few minutes passed when Max declared that she was bored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 'powers' from the catnip wore off after 5 minutes later. Luckily for Ed, Max just didn't feel angry towards him or his brother. Ed couldn't help breathe a sigh of relief when Max fell asleep. Alphonse had carried her onto the train when it came to the deserted station.

Al gently set the worn-out girl down in her seat and she leaned towards the window by her. After the train started on its course, it jerked, making Max lean over farther so her hat fell off. Ed laughed as Alphonse picked up her hat and glanced at Max's tired face. She was so peaceful looking when she was sleeping. That's when he noticed something.

"Hey, Ed. Did you know that Max has a tattoo?"

"Huh?" Edward said sending his attention from the window to his brother.

"Yeah, it's at the top of her neck, '148'." He said pointing to the back of is helmet where the tattoo would be.

Edward crooked his head to get a better view at Max's tattoo and sure enough he read the numbers '148'. "Huh, wonder why she got that."

Alphonse shrugged. Max stirred in her sleep and then slightly smiled. Happy she was back with the two of them.


	22. Not Alone

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 22

All three arrived in Central after about a day of riding the trains. Max stretched and yawned. Her back was starting to get stiff. But, she was going to see big brother today! So it was worth it! Max walked happily and swung her suitcase around. She turned to the two Elrics and smiled. "So, are we leaving tomorrow?"

Edward nodded. "Yep. At nine."

"…in the morning?"

"Of course in the morning!"

Max puffed out her cheeks, annoyed. "You can't let me get any sleep, can you?"

Ed felt the need to hit her upside the head but chose against the idea.

"Well, see you in the morning!" She said happily, waving good bye before running off to the Central's HQ. She felt kind of stupid for leaving them right after seeing them again. But, they would be there in the morning…and she hadn't seen big brother in a long time! Plus that…he hadn't answered her phone calls for the past two weeks. Maybe he was transferred, or maybe on a mission. Whatever it was, she was starting to get worried… It would be fine; it always ended up fine…

She walked up front of the building and looked at the guard, who seemed suddenly saddened for some odd reason. Max shrugged it of and walked right into the building.

It took some walking around, but after a while Max saw a familiar face. "Havoc! Hey!" Max waved for the smoker's attention. He seemed to jump when he saw her but then grew a smile. "Hey, kid."

Max pouted. "Don't say kid." She was a young lady, damn it! She just happened to like sweets, and toys, and just happened to be young and maybe a bit unwise...

Havoc laughed.

"So, where's big brother?" Max asked with an eager smile.'

"Boss, um, he went out…"

"…ok…May I ask where?"

"…on a mission..?"

"…oh, do you know when he'll be back?"

"Nope, sorry kid."

Max frowned. The one time she's here and he isn't! Damn it, she just had to be unlucky! "Ok, well, see you around, Havoc."

"Bye, kid…"

Max started to walk away.

"…Max!"

"Yeah?"

"…before the Colonel left…he told me to tell you that he misses you."

Max's face lit up. "Thank you Havoc. Bye."

Havoc waved goodbye. When Max disappeared from his sight a frown grew on his face. He hated to lie to a kid.

With nothing to do, Max decided to walk home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max pounded on her own door, irritated. Running into the landlady, who she owed money to, had left her in a foul mood. Which was odd, because she usually loved messing with the old landowner.

Max had to turn her suitcase upside down to find her key, and then clean the mess up. Max burst through her door only to face an empty apartment that had a stale and sticky smell that hung in the air. Max mentally slapped herself. She forgot to empty out the food supplies before she left. Most of them were nonperishable, but some wasn't. Max wanted nothing more than to tear off her own nose that moment.

After a bit of cleaning and picking up, Max opened up her window that was in her living room. She had another dose of her medicine and got a sudden burst of energy. After she changed into her running outfit, which was nothing more than a thin shirt with sleeves and shorts that ended at her knees, she was thankful that Big Brother had gotten her the treadmill when she first moved in.

_Two hours later_~

Max panted as she turned the machine off and went to get a drink. She was exhausted. But this was what she'd always done. Come home after she (usually) saw big brother, maybe pick up her room, maybe read or study alchemy, run on the treadmill until she was _almost_ about to drop, get something to eat and shower, then sleep until it was time to go see big brother again. In this case she was going to wait to see Ed and Al… She soon walked into her room and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, you think Max is ok?" Al asked looking up from a book he was reading.

Edward shrugged. "Why wouldn't she be?"

Al looked up. "I don't know…maybe I'm just over thinking this…but Max doesn't seem to hang out with Mustang all day…yeah, she likes to be around him, but he has to leave for a bunch of meetings, right?"

"So?" Edward snapped, wanting Al to get to the point.

"…So does she go home alone? When we went into her apartment, she didn't have many books; she didn't have anything really…just that treadmill…"

"She's probably just sleeping."

Alphonse stared at Ed for a moment.

"…Ok! Ok! Fine, we'll stop be her apartment real quick! But after that I want to get something to eat!"

Alphonse would've smiled if he could've.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max continued to run on her treadmill. Apparently, she still had some energy left in her and had woken up, restless. Which was odd… oh well, just keep running. Max had to loose her energy at some point…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward and Alphonse reached Max apartment within a half hour. One thing was for sure, Ed did NOT miss the several flights of stairs up to Max's room. Alphonse enjoyed making fun of his brother's tiredness.

"Shut up! This was all your idea! Idiot!" Edward pounded on the door with his fist. "Yo, Max! Alphonse was worried about you so-"

"Ed! You didn't have to say _that_!"

Edward opened the door, seeing that it was unlocked. "Hey Max, are you in here?"

Max jumped when she saw the two boys enter room, she lost her footing and crashed to the ground, nearly avoiding the still running treadmill that would've sent her flying into the wall. "Ow…"

"Are you ok, Max?" Alphonse asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She panted, still tired from her work out. "What are you guys doing here?"

Edward shrugged. "Nothing better to do."

"Wow, I'm truly honored by your presence, oh great one." Max said sarcastically. She was glad she was low on the list of interesting things for Edward Elric.

"Well it's about time you saw my greatness." Edward said smugly.

"Yes…you truly are the king…the king of shrimp"

"What'd yah say?!" Edward said holding up his arm as if to punch Max.

"Nothing, you're majesty." Max smiled.

Edward folded his arms and scoffed.

Alphonse looked over at Max. "Max, are you ok? You look dead on your feet."

"Huh? Oh…yeah I'm fine." Max said getting up and brushing some dust off her pants.

"Hey Max…" Al started.

"Yeah?" She said, looking up at him.

"Um…are you hungry? We can all go to dinner or something…"

"Uh…sure."

Edward eyed the two before him. Was Alphonse…fidgeting?

"Let me just go take a shower…" Max said. Exercising for more than two hours tends to make you smell…a lot.

"Oh, Right! Of course!" Alphonse said, rubbing the back of his head.

Max went into her room to grab some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour later Max came out, ready to leave.

"Finally!" Edward shouted, bored out of his mind.

"Be grateful I only took a little bit, you jerk!" Max shouted back.

"A little bit?! You took forever!" Edward said folding his arms.

Before Max could say anything Al broke up the mini fight. "Are you ready to go yet, Max?"

"Yep. So where are we going?"

Edward shrugged. "Dunno. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't really care." Max answered truthfully.

"…um, I think I saw a small café when we were coming up here. We could go there." Alphonse said.

Max smiled. "Sounds good, let's go."

All three left the room and Al closed the door behind them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The small group walked down the sidewalk, Max in-between the two brothers, chatting happily. Max suddenly silenced when she saw another group of people ahead and walking towards them. They look to be around Max's age and all were somewhat tall. One of them held a leash in their hands and on the other end was a pit-bull. Max tensed up and locked one of her arms with Alphonse's and stayed close to him.

Al didn't think twice about it. The other people had a dog and Max was afraid of dogs. It wasn't the first time Max came to him when she was scared. Edward eyed her, something didn't feel right. Max was...tense. As they past the group Max tried to hide her face with her hat, she wanted nothing to do with that group.

Max breathed a sigh of relief when they went around the other group of teens.

"Hey, isn't that Max?" One of them said, stopping and pointed at said girl. Max gave a worried frown and turned to the group with a smile mixed with…distress? Was Max afraid of these people?

Max gave a small wave with her hand and turned to Alphonse. "Come on let's go. We don't know when the restaurant closes, right?" Max said…alarmed but tried to hide it.

"Max?" Al was starting to get worried.

The group of teenagers began to laugh wickedly. "Look, Max found her self two new boy toys!" Max frowned, it was too late to leave now…

Edward frowned. "Excuse me?" _Boy toys?_

The group snickered and exchanged looks. "Tell me, did you have any _fun_ with Max yet?"

Edward's eyes first widened then narrowed with anger. "What?"

"Come on shortie, she's Mustang's _sister_. She must be as messed up as he is. Hey, Max we haven't seen you around. Having fun with these two?"

Max looked to the side and held onto Alphonse's arm tighter. "They are my friends…you can believe what you want, but there's nothing going on…"

The pit-bull suddenly barking and growling at her, scared she hid behind Alphonse while the other group laughed hysterically.

"THAT'S IT!" Edward shouted, beginning to walk over to the group. Max did NOT deserve this kind of harassment.

"Ed!" Max shouted out behind Al. "Please, let's just go! Come on Ed, It's not worth it…please?"

Edward flinched. _Please?_

Edward glared at the group, but decided too just get Max out of there. She obviously wanted to leave. "Let's go, Al." Edward finally said, turning around and walking off, the group behind them laughing the whole time. Though, everyone knows that no one mocks Edward Elric, and leaves with impunity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed looked at Max from across the table. They had arrived at a small café and ordered what they wanted to eat, though Max wasn't saying much. "Max, who were those people?" Ed drank some water; the recent yelling made his throat sore.

Max fidgeted a little under his gaze and sighed. "They're just some other kids a few blocks away from me…one of the kid's older sister had some fun with big brother and-"

Ed spat out drop of water that was in his mouth, nearly missing Max. "What?! Max what do you mean when you say 'fun'?!"

"Going out on dates? It doesn't mean anything else does it?" Max asked, confused.

Ed's face flushed. "Um…no…uh…go on…"

"Anyways…the other kids just tease me…But the truth is I've never gone out with anyone before…" She laughed nervously, talking about such a topic between two boys and herself. It was…embarrassing. "I guess they assume that I go out with a lot people and then dump them."

"Is that so?" Edward said relaxing into his chair.

"Well, you should only go out with someone you really like, right?"

The two stayed silent.

"And if you don't, they spontaneously combust, right?"

The two brothers fell over and out of their chairs, flabbergasted at the girl's theory. What the HELL was Mustang telling his little sister?!

"Ed?! Al?! Are you ok?! You're so pale!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three started to walk back to Max's apartment and were chatting happily again. Alphonse looked around, it was pretty dark out. "Hey, Max."

"Yeah?" She yawned; she had been struggling to stay up the whole night.

"It's late…Why don't we pick up your suitcase and stay at our hotel? That way we don't have to pick you up."

Max shrugged. "Ok."

"Oh, look at that! They're all going to a _hotel_." Someone spoke up while other people laugh. The three turned around to see the group again.

"Not, again…" Alphonse groaned. Max simply frowned.

Edward gritted his teeth. "You know, you're all starting to piss me off."

The group simply laughed. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it, small fry?"

Max and Al simply turned away from the scene. No way were they going to be witnesses…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, that felt great!" Edward said stretching. The three were at the hotel and ready to go to bed.

"You didn't have to beat them until they were knocked out, though." Max pointed out.

Edward merely shrugged. "Whatever."

"Thanks…" Max smiled.

Edward looked at her. "Why did you let those people torment you?"

"…well…because if I do anything bad…and it ends up in the press, big brother might look bad and I don't want that…"

Edward nodded. Of course. Max would do, or not do, anything for Mustang. "Well, Goodnight Max, Al. See you in the morning."

"Night!" Max chimed happily.

"Night…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Max, get the hell up!" Edward shouted for about the tenth time that day, already prepared to leave. Max on the other hand, was still asleep.

"Nooooooo…." Max whined. She dove tiredly further into the sheets.

"Yeeeeeessss." Edward replied in the same tone. He grabbed the end of the sheets and forcibly ripped them off the bed. Max jerked at the sudden brightness and cold. "Ed you're so mean!"

"You were supposed to be ready an hour ago!" Edward shouted.

"Ed you're so mean!" Max repeated, her mind still asleep and not clever enough to think of a come back.

Edward scoffed at the girl. "Just get up. We're leaving."

"But I'm not ready." Max tilted her head to the side, looking slightly confused and still exhausted.

"Then you should've gotten up!" Edward shouted, with multiple veins on his head.

"Ed you're so mean!" Max said once more. Ed threw his arms up in the air, giving up on the lethargic girl.

Max rolled out of her bed and sluggishly walked over to her suitcase. Alphonse walked through the front door, nearly hitting Max.

"Al?" Max said surprised that she didn't even noticed that he wasn't in the room.

"Hey, Max. You're up. I checked us out, Ed."

"Good." Edward said picking up his suitcase. "We can leave now."

"But I'm not ready…" Max said tiredly.

"Not our fault!" Edward shouted.

"…jerk…where are we going anyways?" Max asked looking up at Alphonse.

"Well, first we're going to visit someone." Al said rather vaguely.

"Yay…" Max said. Ed wasn't sure if Max was being sarcastic or just tired.

Max closed her eyes and nearly fell back asleep.

"Max! Come on! You just woke up!" Edward shouted.

Alphonse laughed and picked up Max. "She can sleep on the train."

Alphonse walked out with Max in his arms and Ed closed/slammed the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All three boarded the train, Max still asleep. She clung To Alphonse's arm in her sleep and wouldn't let go. Not that Alphonse minded.

Edward scoffed at the young girl and rested his head on the palm of his hand, looking out the window. Max slept peacefully as the ride continued, not knowing where they would all end up at.


	23. Burning

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 23

Max woke up on the train and yawned. Suddenly the left half of her body stung when she moved and sent a burning feeling through out her arm. Her first thought was that she was on fire, but soon disregarded that thought when she saw Edward asleep from across from her. She then noticed that Alphonse was sitting beside her…and he was cool.

"Alphonse!" She shouted.

"Max, you're awake." Alphonse observed, and then noticed the left side of her. "Max?!"

"Alphonse! Someone burned me!" Max shouted, confused.

"…Not exactly, Max."

"Huh?"

Edward stretched and yawned. "Max?" Edward froze at the sight of Max. Then exploded in laughter, pointing at Max. "Max! You're completely red!"

"Huh?" Well the left side of her was.

"Sorry, Max." Alphonse said. "It was kinda hot in here…" Well, according to Ed it was. "So we opened the window. I guess you were in the direct sunlight."

"Huh?" Max was completely confused. She was burned by…light? But she'd been in light before. All the time in fact.

Edward's laugh began to lighten up a little. "Max you're completely sunburned!"

Max looked at him, confused. "Sun burn? You mean, the sun tried to set me on fire?"

The two brothers stared at the half pink girl blankly.

"You don't know what a sun burn is?" Edward asked.

Max poked her pinkish arm, her cool hand felt good against the burn. Her skin went white for a spilt second but quickly turned hot pink again. "Ed, look it went away for a second!" She brought her hand up and brought it down quickly to slap the burn away. Because if a touch would make it go away for a second, what would a _slap_ do?

…………………………….

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Max squealed. Max didn't know whether to hold her arm or to tear it off, damn it that had hurt!

"Max, you idiot!" Edward roared. Max was confused, but it had gone away for a second when she simply touched it! Ed leaned out into the hallway and saw a train attendant. "Hey, can we get some ice in a bag or something?!" He shouted. The attendant smiled and nodded. "Thanks!"

Max frowned. "What the hell did I ever do to the sun?!"

Edward looked at Max, bewildered. "Are you honestly telling me you never got a sun burn before?"

"No!" She shouted. "How'd I'd get it anyways?! I've been in the sun before!"

Edward rolled his eyes. Max was smart…but she was also extremely stupid.

Max hugged Alphonse, soaking in his coolness. "Al! The sun is being mean!" Alphonse could only laugh a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max made sure to hide behind Alphonse's shadow. There was no way she going to be in the sun again, and Ed's shadow was too…_short_.

"Where are we going anyways?" Max asked.

"Shut up." Edward snapped, a bit irritated. "We're almost there."

Max stuck her tongue out at Ed, unhappy with the answer. "Ed, you're mean."

Edward merely rolled his eyes and continued walking. Alphonse was being such a pushover now Max was pouting. Edward could understand that Al had a soft spot for Max, hell he did too, but she didn't need to be babied.

"Don't worry, Max. We're not far away." Alphonse started. "We'll be there under five minutes."

"Hooray!" Max cheered. She smiled At Alphonse and then looked ahead of her. "…Is Hughes here?" She asked quizzically.

Edward eyed her. "How the hell did you know we were going to Hughes's 2nd house?" He had one out in Central and another in the country side.

Max cocked her head to the side. "I didn't… everyone has their own smell and I can tell them apart. For example, you smell like metal, Al smells like metal polish, Riza smells like gunpowder and big brother smells like ink and burnt paper…"

'_Paperwork._' Everyone thought at once.

"…Hughes's is a mix between homemade pie and photo ink."

"Of course." Edward said. Max just laughed.

A medium sized house appeared as they walked on with Hughes, his daughter and his wife all out on the front porch.

Edward waved at them, "Heeeeeeey!" He shouted, getting their attention. Max cringed at the sudden volume, and then stuck her tongue out. Not that he noticed. Hughes waved back, holding Elycia in one arm. Max simply smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for everyone to settle in. Max was able to pry Elycia out of Hughes's arms and play with her a bit. Hughes was in the kitchen while Gracia cooked dinner and Ed and Al…well Max wasn't sure where they were. But they couldn't and _wouldn't_ go far, right?

_Meanwhile…_

"Where the hell are you? We don't have all day to do this." Edward halfheartedly shouted into the phone.

"_Don't worry I'm already close by. Just bring Hughes with you in a half hour. We'll meet at the train station."_ The voice on the other end of the phones said calmly.

"Fine." Edward said, annoyed. "Goodbye." _Click._ Edward hung up on the other person.

Suddenly Max appeared out of the hallway corner. "HI ED!" Both Al and Ed jumped, surprised.

"Damn it, Max! Stop doing that!" Edward shouted.

Max simply laughed. She turned to walk away. "So who were you calling Ed? You're parents or friend?"

"They are no friends of mine!" Edward shouted at the girl.

Max laughed. "Whatever, Hughes just wanted me to tell you dinner's ready… Race you there!" Max added quickly and zoomed down the hallway.

It took a second for Ed to get the challenge. "Huh? Wait up!" The two chased after her. Max was laughing the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max smiled, when was the last time she had a home cooked meal? With Ed and Al they usually ate at small cafés or someplace quick. Not only that but she couldn't cook like Gracia and Izumi and neither could her bigger brother, who she still had no idea where he was.

'_I hope he's ok…_' Max thought.

"Hey, you ok Max?" Hughes asked, looking at the look on Max's face. She had been a little distant lately.

She quickly put on a smile. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Edward eyed her. She didn't _know_ what they where going to do…right? He had planned something with Hughes back at the train hijacking that Max probably…wouldn't appreciate them doing. So far, everyone who knew Max before and after the kidnapping knew nothing about it. Even Mustang knew nothing about it. Max had kept her abduction completely secret and to herself. Whenever someone had asked her about it, she would go silent until they stopped asking her about it.

Edward suddenly jumped. '_Shit we're late!_' He thought to himself. He stood up and Alphonse followed him as they began walking towards the door. "I'm sorry we totally forgot, we have to buy something at the…mechanics!" Edward said quickly.

Max titled her head to the side, confused. Alphonse and Ed had been acting weird lately.

Hughes stood up to. "I'll come too, I can drive you there." He said, grabbing his coat. Max was so confused at this point. Since when did Ed break his automail?

Hughes said a long goodbye to his wife and daughter before heading out the door and closing it. Leaving the girls behind.

"Eh…What the heck just happened?" Max asked.

Gracia Smiled and laughed a bit. "Well, I guess they need a 'guy's night out.'"

Max tiled her head to the side. "Guys night out?"

Gracia laughed a little. Max pouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed, Al and Hughes all waited at a bus stop. It had begun to rain…

"Damn it. Where is that bastard?" Edward shouted. His metal arm and leg were beginning to get sore.

"The bus is probably just running late." Alphonse reassured.

Hughes looked down the road. "Speak of the devil…" The two brothers looked in the direction of an oncoming bus. That slowed to a stop and let the passengers off. Then they saw who they were looking for.

"About time, bastard colonel!" Edward shouted.

Roy lifted his head up to face the three. "Well, then…shall we get started?"


	24. Why?

**Hi everyone! I know, I live! xDD Sorry it took so long to update last time, I hit a writer's block. But it's gone now! Yay! Anyways, sorry, It's gonna be another depressing chapter, I know some of you are like "WTF?! Quit making it so F*cking violent and depressing! But...whatever I wrote this under two hours so sorry if there's any mistakes... ; Also I'm including a varible that I might not be fully happy with, but I'll see where I go with it! Ahahahahahahaha... well, On with the story! ANd don't forget to take my poll at my home page! **

* * *

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 24

Max tapped her fingers against the smooth table top. Elysia was taking a nap and Gracia was doing the laundry… Max thought it would be weird to help do another family's laundry. So she had nothing to do but to wait for Ed, Hughes, and Al to come back… damn it she hated to wait! The door bell rang and Max happily jumped out of her chair running over to the door to open it.

"Ed! Al! You're finally…back…" Max opened the door and frowned at what she saw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, where are we going?" Ed asked Hughes walking with the other men on a dirt road.

"To see a woman." Mustang answered.

"How typical of _you_, Bastard." Edward replied unhappy that he answered.

If Al could roll his eyes, he would've. "So why are we visiting her?" Al was confused. Apparently Ed had planned everything without him knowing.

"According to the reports…" Hughes began. "She was also in the kidnapping incident with Max…"

Alphonse fell silent. A few minutes later he had to ask, "So…she was turned into a chimera too?"

"We don't know." Roy answered. "She wouldn't say over the phone."

Edward frowned. "Hey, bastard! Where the hell have you been?! Max has gotten really depressed since you've stopped answering her calls! What the hell are you doing?!"

"…Preventing a marriage." He stated flatly.

"What?" Edward answered, baffled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"State Alchemist, Max Mustang?" Two military officers asked, standing straight up and stiff.

Max glared at them, puzzled and suspicious of them. "Yes?"

"Come with us."

"Max?" Gracia came around the corner with a basket full of clean laundry. "Is everything ok?"

Max quickly smiled at the woman. "It's fine Gracia…" The sound of Elysia crying from upstairs filled the room.

"Oh, no." Gracia sighed.

Max smiled. "It's ok, Gracia. When everyone gets back can you tell them that I'm in Central? Oh, and tell them that I won't be going home? I'll be…staying somewhere else…"

Gracia nodded and put the basket down and nodded. "I'll see you later Hon."

"You too. Thanks for letting me stay here. Everything was lovely…"

"Bye Max." Gracia rushed off to her child and said a quick good bye.

Max's smile faded, replaced with a frown. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to the two men. They turned to leave and she followed, having the most disgusted and fuming scowl on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the fuck do you mean that someone's trying to marry Max?!" Edward shouted.

"I mean that someone is trying to marry Max." Roy said, obviously not wanting to talk about the subject. "Think about it, Fullmetal. She's a state alchemist, she's young, the fuehrer had always favored her in a few missions…"

"Well so do I but I don't see anyone trying to put a ring on my finger! Besides Max is too young to get married!" Edward shouted. It wasn't like he wanted to marry her. He didn't really like her in that sort of way...It was more like he just wanted to keep her safe.

"Not if you're a state alchemist… and the reason no one is trying to tie the knot with you Fullmetal is because you're short." Mustang stated, annoyed by the conversation.

"WHAT TH-"

"Ah, we're here." Hughes said and the men stood before a small house. For a minute everyone was silent. Mustang slowly walked up to the door and knocked on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max sat deep into the train's seat and stared out the window. The two military sat across from her. Max was mad that they weren't either Ed or Al. She took a quick glance around and noticed that the train was completely empty. She still wore a frown and the military men were getting sick of the attitude she was giving off.

One of them spoke. "Look, the reason we-"

"I know why you two came to get me." Max scoffed at the man, as if he was inferior to her. "I know who sent you and I know how. By the looks of your uniforms you two are only first lieutenants. Now, the only reason why I didn't pull rank is because _you're _superior is a few ranks above _mine_, Colonel Roy Mustang. I know that if I didn't go with you two lackeys is because the bastard you call your "higher up" would come over and bring guns with him. Now the last thing I need is to upset my friends. So if you two would be so kindly as to shut the hell up and leave me the fuck alone, I will try and enjoy the last day or so I do have on this godforsaken train."

The two immediately went silent. One of them angry, the other was distraught.

"_She's so young…what the hell has she seen to act that way?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mustang knocked the wooden door before him and waited long-sufferingly for the resident to open the door.

A few locks were heard to be unlocked and the woman slowly opened the door. "Yes?"

Edward stared at the woman. She looked to be in her twenties and had short brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. She wore a red tank top covered by a light jacket and she wore baggy jeans.

Mustang cleared his throat. "Um, yes. We had a conversation a few days ago…"

"Oh, so you're Mustang… Please, please come in." The men walked into the room and she took a second to look at each of them. She took a few extra seconds to stare at Alphonse (for obvious reasons) but didn't question it. The woman led them to the living room and sat down. Mustang and Hughes were on a couch while Ed was on a chair and Alphonse had to get one from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I don't have enough furniture…I don't normally have guest over." She woman said with an apologetic smile.

"It's no problem." Mustang said. "We invited ourselves over."

The woman looked at Mustang. "Mrs. Taylor we are extremely grateful for you talking to us."

Mrs. Taylor nodded. "What do you want to know?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max was finally able to get away from the two military men and into the bathroom. They made it quite clear that they didn't want her out of their sights and escape. Max slammed the door and sat on a little counter in front of a wide mirror. She held herself and trembled with rage and sadness. It was if everything she had been working for was falling apart…

"Big brother's not answering… I don't have Ed or Al with me…I…I…"

"_How great would it be to just forget everything?"_ Max couldn't help but wonder. She turned around to face the mirror and frowned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mrs. Taylor…I know this might hard for you but can you please tell us…" Roy stopped for a moment. "Tell us what happened when you were…"

"…Yes." She said, closing her eyes for a second. "…How I was taken…I don't remember…but I woke up in something that resembled a cellar…It was like an underground prison…I remember Max. I believe she was 13 at the time, no?"

Edward looked at her oddly.

"She was the only one who truly believed that everything would turn out ok…"

"Mrs. Taylor?" Hughes asked, seeing how see was getting lost in her own thoughts.

"We were all crammed into a cell. It was over crowed so much that we could barely sit down, some people actually slept standing up… We were all given clothes with numbers on them… they (the scientists) numbered us as test subjects."

Ed shook his head. He didn't like where this was going and by the looks of things, neither did anyone else.

"But…But Max kept tearing the numbers off over and over again… she kept saying that she "just wasn't a number" but a human being…a person…a sister…" She glanced at Mustang, instantly regretting saying the last part, but continuing nonetheless. "I don't even think the scientist cared…but they wanted to keep her in place…so one they took her out of the cell and they…" She stopped, not wanting to continue.

"They tattooed the number on the back of her neck…" Mustang finished. His words dripping with resentment and disbelief.

Mrs. Taylor nodded. "She was called number 148…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max turned away from the mirror, disgust with her appearance and with the label on her back.

She sat there and didn't dare think anything or let a thought cross her mind. Because if was a negative thought, she might do something she would regret doing later… she already had too many regrets…she didn't want to add more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hughes looked at her oddly. "But the case file said that they only found 15 people dead. If they were able to get to Max then how come we didn't find anymore people? Surely there weren't over 100 successful transmutations…"

"…They…I never saw the change happen…I was in the "higher" numbers…but…they…screamed…so loudly…"

Alphonse shifted his weight, not that he could feel a difference.

"They would drag the…deceased out and into the…the…" No one spoke up, not wanting to interrupt her or keep her from speaking. "They would put them in…incinerators…then I heard that they would burry them in a graveyard the next day…"

No one spoke up. They were caught between being distraught and disbelief on what they just heard.

The woman shook her head. "Everyday they would come and take people away…into another room…one day they took as much as 20 people. Max would…she would hold onto the iron bars…that kept us in the cell…and she would just stand there…glaring at the people who were doing the experiments…"

Mustang hunched over. Not wanting to listen anymore, but knew he had to…he had to know what happened.

"I never really got close to Max. Not a lot of people did. She was always so hopeful that we would get rescued…be saved. You must know that nearly everyone thought that anyone who was speaking with hope was just spewing lies…"

Hughes shook his head. The air seemed heavier…

"Then as the days went by…they got closer and closer to Max…and…they took her away…she fought and kicked and screamed…she actually knock someone out. I remember a few people cheering… but they…drugged her…it was pink and…they drug her into the next room…then I heard…I heard an animal…screech and yowl…and Max…there was so much screaming… I was sure they were going to drag her out…and she would be dead…but they didn't. I never saw her again…I'm sorry…"

Everyone was silent, the tension was going. Someone had to break it…for better or for worse.

"After all of that…" Hughes began. "Do you ever know _why_ they did it?"

"Yes." She said.

Roy looked up at her. This he needed to know. Why. Why, they took his sister, why they killed so many, why they kidnapped and tortured...

"Why?"

Trying to relax herself, she found herself trembling. The woman took a deep breath.


	25. Deception

The cat like Alchemist

Ch. 25

"…oy…Roy…ROY!" Hughes shouted trying to get his friend out of his trance. Mustang had stayed motionless and silent for over an hour now. It was as if his mind turned off and his subconscious took over. Basically just walking around and staring off into the distance.

"Roy!" Hughes shouted running out of one of his rooms. They had all arrived back at his house and Max was not there to greet them back. She wasn't there to sit by the window to see if they were coming back and if she got caught, she wasn't there to blush and deny everything. Saying she didn't need a short-tempered shrimp or a useless brother to survive and that she wasn't waiting for them. There had been no sign of her.

"Roy!"

Mustang blinked, finally regaining his composure. Edward just stared at him for a moment. The bastard had never looked so lost, not in the time that he had known him.

Mustang stood up straight. "Maes, where's Max?" He asked calmly.

"Gracia said that two military men showed up a few hours ago and she went with them!"

Edward scoffed. "Willingly? I doubt it!"

Hughes looked at Mustang. "She said that Max wasn't staying at her house. That she was staying somewhere else…"

"Damn it!" Roy shouted. He ran past the Elric brothers and to the phone, shaking the whole thing while dialing the numbers. The phone rang for what seemed far too long until something showed mercy on him and someone answered him.

"Hello?"

"Hawkeye!"

"Sir-"

"I need you to do something for me!"

"I am _not_ going to wear a miniskirt tomorrow-"

"It's Max!"

"…yes…?"

Edward looked at Mustang. Even though he had a straight-face on, he could tell his mind was going a million miles a minute. Ed scoffed; the feeling was all too familiar. The moments in your life when you panic and you _always_ expect the worst to happen.

Roy slammed the phone down and Hughes got his keys.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Alphonse shouted, totally confused about the situation.

"To the train station!" Hughes shouted.

"Come on Fullmetal!" Roy shouted.

Alphonse flinched for a moment but soon ran after the two adults. "Wait!" Edward soon followed.

Max starched and yawned, making a few of her joints snap and pop. Staying in a train's bathroom for over seven hours would leave an awful crick in the neck. Once she had gotten herself away from the two military men she didn't want to see them again. The two men kept pounding on the door, ordering her to get out. Really, they were both just annoying.

"Mustang, if you don't open this door this sec-!"

BAM! Max had swung the door open so fast the M.P had no time to get out of the way. Max yawned again in the doorway, showing no remorse or recognition of what she had just done. She snatched her suitcase out from the other M.P.'s hand and started to head down the aisle. Stepping over the man she knocked over. "You really shouldn't stand in front of doors." She stated with no bitterness or sarcasm, just bluntly.

She squinted when she got out of the train. It had taken them back to a, basically deserted part of Central. Even though Central was a city, some parts were either knocked down for new buildings and districts, or people just moved out and left the place as is and abandoned. It had become dark out. Then something caught her attention.

_"The smell of… gun powder?" _She turned her head to see a tall, blonde woman. "Hawkeye!" Max shouted happily, dropping her suitcase to the ground and running over to her. "You're here! How?"

"The Colonel sent me to make sure you arrived unharmed." She stated.

"Big Brother sent you?" She asked. "Do you know where he is? Havoc said he went on a mission a while ago…"

"Did he now…"

"Yeah, I haven't heard from big brother in forever!"

"He has…been doing some investigating." She answered.

"…so you don't know where he is?"

"I do."

"Then where?" She asked, starting to get flustered.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine! Don't tell me!" She pouted. "…is he safe?"

"Should be."

"…ok then." Max said sighing.

"Hey!" One of the Military men shouted running over to Max, the other holding a growing bump on his head. "Who are you?"

Max glared at him. "She's a _good friend of mine_…" She declared burning holes into the man with her gaze. The man glared at Hawkeye.

"We should get going." Hawkeye said.

The man open his mouth to protest, however there was something in Max's scowl that told him A) she was going to find a way to allow it and B) she would be able to kill him the minute he would say something. He decided not to.

Max took the lead with Hawkeye and they started to chat a little while the two M.P's followed them telling them where to go. Hawkeye would look over her shoulder at the two men and give a small glare every now and then when Max wasn't looking. Max always dropped her guard when Hawkeye was around. That was because Max trusted Hawkeye with her life.

About an hour later, Max and Hawkeye found themselves in front of a huge mansion. It was white and had a huge garden in front and back, there was also a huge gate out front to keep people out. Max sneezed.

"Ug… I hate all of these flowers!" Max complained. "They're tacky and they smell awful…" Hawkeye couldn't but to smile slightly at the girl's bluntness.

"Hurry up you too! Our superior wants to see you _now._"

Max scowled at the man, but pushed back the gate and walked along the past leading to the mansion. Hawkeye took a deep breath, hoping Mustang would arrive soon.

Ed was nervous… no that wasn't right. He was restless. After learning what happened to Max… and why… it made no sense! And now Mustang, Hughes, Al and himself were about 10 minutes after Max, trying to prevent an unwanted marriage. Mustang had said the guy's name was Richard or something like that…

Edward glanced at Mustang, even though he looked calm, he was absolutely _livid_. Hell, he could feel the hated radiating from that man.

"Fullmetal…" Edward had jumped, but only a little bit.

"Yes?"

"…I know you are completely unaware of this, but this man…"

"…Richard?"

"…yes… he wanted to marry Max."

"Right…" Edward nodded, growing a bit suspicious.

"…but he has been dead for months now…" Edward became silent. Did Mustang… "And no, I did not kill him…"

Edward nodded.

"Though I wanted to."

Edward laughed dryly but froze when he realized something. "Wait… If he's dead… then who went to get Max…?" Hughes flinched, from what, Ed didn't know.

"…"

"…that's what we're going to find out."

Max was completely stunned. The inside of the mansion looked like a storm went off inside and destroyed everything. Walls were knocked over, things looked liked they've been set on fire; anything made of glass was broken, the electricity didn't work… it looked liked a small warehouse now with everything broken inside. Hawkeye turned to the two MPs.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The two guards looked just as shocked as they did. "I don't know! But- Ah!"

Max froze when she heard the sound of a gun go off…twice. She looked at the two guards and they were on the ground…

Dead.

She looked at Hawkeye, she hadn't fired her weapon… "Then who…?" Max frantically looked around when she heard demented laughter. "Hawkeye?"

"Stay on your toes Max!" Hawkeye braced herself and looked around as well. Max gasped when someone appeared out from the shadows. Hawkeye aimed her gun. Max shook her head, not believing the sight in front of her; Richard, the man she so completely loathed was laughing his head of like a maniac. "Drop your weapon!" Hawkeye shouted forcefully.

The crazed man dropped it, uncaring, but continued to giggle to himself.

"Richard?" Max asked, now a tad apprehensive.

The man laughed a little more before shrugging. "Not quite."

Max could only stare as the man's appearance began to change starting with his toes and up to his head. Her first thought was that he looked somewhat like a palm tree, but that wasn't important right now. Max shook her head… just what kind of monster was she dealing with right now?

"Hello, my name's Envy… pleasure to meet you…"

**Oh. My. Gosh. Guys… I am so sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. And that this was a crappy chapter…Really, I truly am… I'm just going through a lot right now… but I promise I will try harder to update sooner! And thank you so much if you have still stuck around up to this point! And don't worry, MOST OF THE ANSWERS WILL BE REVEALED! Again, thank you. I'm not dead yet!**


End file.
